All My Life
by MissGreen x200
Summary: While dancing the night away Elena and Athena Gilbert parents die in a car crash.What happens when they go back to school and meet Stefan and Damon?And then find out their secret?Who loves who?Who ends up with who?And why are people after Athena?Damon/OOC
1. Party Time

**_Author Note:_** Okay so I don't really know where this story is going. One night I was just lying down and then this story pops up in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Athena:<strong>

_Dear diary, _

_Today I am turning 17 years old tomorrow. I am so happy, it's not even funny. Even though I'm just turning 17 people say that I don't look and or act like a 16 year old - soon to be 17 year old - but I don't care. I am who I am and I'm proud. People say that I act like I'm an adult rather than a little girl. I know I look like that but damn. Anyways. I am Athena Gilbert. but you can call me 'Thena. Yup. I am Athena Arabella Gilbert. Elena Gilbert big sister. I'm only older than her by two years but to me that's big. I have long black hair and blue eyes. Hazel blue to be correct. You can't really tell the difference unless you look real closely. I am a C cup that's why they think I'm an adult! But I get a lot of compliments about how beautiful I look. I don't really think that I'm THAT beautiful. But I know for a fact that I am...This is my first diary ever. I don't keep such things like this. But Elena gave me to you for a birthday present so... here I am. But I have to go because tomorrow is going to be a big day for me. :) Yes, baby! August 25th is my birthday._

I put my diary down and looked at my clock it was 12:01 exactly. I sighed and pushed myself off her bed and stretched. Sitting down so long made me so fucking stiff. I walked to my closet and began to pick out her clothes for the next day. My birthday. Finally I would be turning 17 and then I would be off to my last year of high school. Wonderful. Then off to college.

I looked threw my closet looking for something cute to wear for tomorrow. I was looking threw my closet for about fifty minutes because when I looked back at my clock it was about ten minutes until 1:00 am.

"Damn it" I said, upset.

Finally I just picked a black bubble skirt and a light blue shirt that was ripped up in the back and I go another shirt to put underneath that shirt. A black shirt. And then I got out my favorite baby blue sandals. I hung my outfit up and quickly crawled in my bed hoping - and then again not - that morning will come soon.

I woke up to loud banging on my door. I groaned and rolled over in bed, only to fall on the floor. I sat up and looked at my clock. It said 7:28 am. _Oh great, _I thought. _Only about seven hours of sleep and twenty eight minutes. Great. That's just fucking great!_

"I'm coming! Stop banging on my door!" I screamed but to my disappointment the banging didn't stop. It continued and got louder. It sounded like whoever was banging on the door seemed to be using their hands and feet.

I opened my door to Elena and her two friends Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes and my best friends Ava Green and Serena Diamond. As soon as I opened the door all you hear is them screaming different things at me.

"Finally! It took you long enough. What is wrong with you?"

"Oh my gosh. It was taking you so long that I thought that you was dead!"

"You move like an old lady. Thank god none of us was dying."

"Finally you old hag. I really think that you are turning 50 instead of 17!"

"Really you guys? It's my birthday. And I thought on your birthday you're supposed to get what you want. And I want some more sleep." I said still half asleep.

"Sorry no can do. Now go get your butt dressed! But not in your birthday outfit. We still got some things to do," Ava said.

Ava was being Ava. You can always count on her. No matter what. She could be dying and laying up in a hospital bed and she would jump out of that bed like it was on fire and run to help you.

All I did was smile and say, " Good. You guys still have things to do. Now go. I can still get more sleep." I turned around to go back to my soft bed when I heard Serena sweet, soft voice that had a warning tone in it.

"On no you don't! You march your little butt in that room and get washed and dressed. Or do you want me to do that for you? Now, I know you don't want that. Now go on. Get! And hurry up. For a goddess you are type stupid and slow." Serena said.

Serena was nice and angelic. But if you double cross her or mess with her or her friends or family, it's like you just entered hell when she sees you. You do _not _want to get on her bad side.

"Oh god. It's my birthday!" I said in my complaining tone. " And I am _not _a goddess. Just because I am named after Athena - the Greek goddess of wisdom - does not mean that I am a goddess. Yes I get straight A's and B's but so what."

"Oh shut your trap and get going." Ava said.

I sighed and turned around and went and got a pair of purple boy shorts and a matching bra and then got a pair of jean shorts and a gray T - shirt. Then I went in my closet and got my gray ankle boots to go with my gray shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava: <strong>

We were all waiting down stairs waiting for Athena to come downstairs. Of course Athena being Athena was taking forever. It's taking her forever now, wait until she have to come back to get ready for her birthday party.

The plan was to keep her out of the house for a few hours and when they was ready for us to come back with Athena I would receive the text saying so. It's a surprise. Athena don't really do birthday parties but she would want to go to a rave or something like that. Athena was a party girl. But no matter what she keeps her grades up. She gets straight A's and B's. She is really smart. And even though she don't date like that she know a lot about boys and whatnot. No wonder she was named after Athena - the Greek goddess - of wisdom.

We only hang together - me, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Athena and Serena - it's like we are our group. But sometimes Caroline can be a bit jealous and say that the only reason people actually talks to us is because of Athena. That's not true. Caroline has always been jealous of Athena as long as I can remember.

Yeah. Athena is beautiful with her blue eyes and long black hair, and her pale olive skin and her full lips - which is naturally pink, a soft pink, - yes she is beautiful. And Athena was a C cup. Maybe that's why Caroline was jealous...

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I hear everyone complaining about how long Athena took. Athena had her favorite outfit on. Gray shirt and tight sorts and her favorite gray ankle boots.

"Come on. On with it. What do you want from my life today?" Athena said in her bitchy tone.

"Athena," I said in a if-you-don't-shut- up voice, "Come on, get. Were going shopping. Our specialty. It is your birthday. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." she replied in a duh tone.

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Whatever you say. "

The girls and me were shopping all got damn day. I'm not complaining or anything. Well, that's a lie. My feet are killing me! I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was 5:31.

_They MUST be done decorating by now, _I thought. I then went to my messages and was about to text Jenna when I received a text from her.

_From: Jenna_

_To: Ava_

_cum on now. we R ready :)_

I smiled and nodded at the text and said "Hey I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go back. How about it?"

"Sure. I don't care. I'm hungry tired and _sweaty._ And everyone knows that I absolutely hate being sweaty! I need a shower." Athena started to complain. Everyone just nodded and said yea let's go back knowing that I just go the text.

**Elena:**

The car ride was type fast. But it kind of took us forever to find places to put all our bags somewhere in the car. Now everyone has bags on their laps and on their feet. I felt suffocated but it was whatever as long as Athena was happy. And trust me she was happy. She had a big behind smile on her face the whole ride back home. The party was in the back yard. So that way Athena wouldn't see anything. We finally pulled up to the house and I sighed in relief. We went in the house carrying a whole bunch of bags. I can't even count how many times I almost busted my behind. We finally made it up the stairs and again I sighed in relief.

" 'Thena, how about you go change your clothes and take a shower. But don't take long because then I will come in the bathroom and drag you out and dress you myself." Serena said.

"Ugh. When did you become my wife?"

"Ah shut up. Go on. Get. And hurry up." Ava said.

Athena sighed, "Fine, whatever you say." She then grabs all the bags from us and go in her room and put them on her bed and then closes her door and went to take a shower. Then we all ran in my room, where we stashed out party clothes.

I had a blood red dress that came to mid-thigh. It clung to my body in all the right spots. I looked good. My brown hair was straight and I had a flower necklace on and a ring to go with it.

But everyone knows that Athena would look better than all of us put together. Athena could get into a fight and get beat up ( Not likely. Even though she may act girly and whatnot she knows how to hold her ground and fight.) and come out with a lot of scratches and marks and she would still look like an model. That's how beautiful she is.

Ava - in her own words - didn't really do all that dressy crap. She had tight white skinny jeans and black heals and black shirt that was ripped up in the front. It had its own clothing underneath so she wouldn't have to wear two shirts. Her light brown hair was curled and she had little make-up. She hardly needed any. Maybe just some eyeliner - to make her gray eyes shine - and lipstick or lip-gloss.

Serena had on a purple bubble dress that came to mid-thigh and she had black tights underneath and purple flats and a black sweater that came to elbow length. She looked beautiful with her red-orange hair and hazel eyes.

Caroline had a blue and pink flower dress with pink and blue tights. She had straightened her hair but curled it at the bottom. She had little lipstick on with some lip-gloss on top. And her blue eyes shone with excitement.

Bonnie - being Bonnie - kept her hair straight and just put on some ripped jeans with white tights underneath. She had a tight white shirt with a black swirly design.

We all looked amazing. And I couldn't wait until this party started. It was going to be amazing.

**Ava:**

After everyone was dressed me and Serena sent them all out to backyard. Me and Serena was going to bring Athena down ourselves. And we wanted them to make sure that everything was okay. We walked in Athena room and watched her as she put on her jewelry. She had put on a diamond ring that was surrounded by small blue diamonds. And she had a necklace that went with the ring. She had a black bubble skirt and a light blue shirt that was ripped up in the back. A black shirt underneath that. And then her favorite baby blue sandals. She looked beautiful.

"Wow 'Thena." I said taking a deep breath. She really was breathtaking. "You look beautiful." It was so amazing how that simple outfit made her look like a model. And of course she would pick black and blue. She always do that on special occasions. Black to symbolize her black hair and blue to symbolize her blue eyes.

"Come on birthday girl. It's time to party hard!" Serena screamed.

Athena looked at the mirror one more time and then fluffed her hair and then turned to us. "Thanks Ay." She said using her nickname for me. " Come on! It's time to party hard as _fuck_." She added with a smirk that said its-show-time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author Note:<em>** Okay so I really think that this story is going to be good. But I don't know. So tell me what you think. I don't care - good or bad - and tell me what you would like to happen and what you would like to change and what you want me to add or take out. And of course your opinion!


	2. Death and Funeral

**Elena:**

It was about ... hmm maybe eight something at night. We were still up and partying. I was having so much fun . But I couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. I looked around for Jenna and finally I found her talking to Athena. I quickly walked over to them. Athena looked at me and gave me a wide sisterly smile.

"Jenna," I say "Have you seen my parents? Have you heard from them?"

"No. Not for at least an hour. Last time I talked to them they told me that they were on their way back from getting Athena birthday cake. Why? What's wrong?" Jenna said starting to panic.

"Nothing. I was just asking because I didn't see them anywhere." I said not wanting Jenna to worry.

She nodded and said, "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." She then turned back to Athena who was on the phone looking like she was going to break down at any moment.

**Athena:**

I saw Elena walk up to me and Jenna and gave her a wide sisterly smile.

"Jenna," Elena says, "Have you seen my parents? Have you heard from them?"

"No. Not for at least an hour. Last time I talked to them they told me that they were on their way back from getting Athena birthday cake. Why? What's wrong?" Jenna said starting to panic.

"Nothing. I was just asking because I didn't see them anywhere." Elena said. And I know she just said that because she didn't want Jenna to worry about anything.

Jenna nodded and said, "Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." She turned back to me but I wasn't paying attention to her.

My phone started to vibrate and I took it out of the carrier. I had a incoming call from an unknown number.

"Hello? Who is this?" I said.

"Hello. This is sheriff Liz Forbs. Are you related to Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert in any way?" the lady said.

"Yes, yes I am. I am their daughter. Athena Gilbert. Why? What happened?" I said panic creeping into my voice.

"Well. Umm... I don't know how to explain this." Liz said.

"Just spit it out!" I said.

"I um... Your parents died in a car crash tonight."

"No!" I screamed. "Your lying. I know you are. They are not dead. Just spit out the truth." I added. "They can't be dead. Oh god no." I whispered the last part to myself.

I hear people calling my name and I just realized that I dropped my phone and was starring off into space crying.

"Athena?" I hear a sweet, concerned voice. "Are you okay? What happened? Who was that?" Then I realized that, that was Ava asking all those questions. I quickly wipe my tears and try to stop myself from crying, but I couldn't. "Athena! Speak to me. Please."

I snapped my head in Ava direction and noticed that everything stopped. All the music. All the dancing. All the talking and laughing. Everything. Everyone's attention was on me. "Their gone." I whispered.

"Who's gone 'Thena?" Serena asked me.

"Who was that on the phone?" Elena asked.

"That was the sheriff, Liz Forbs. She says that... That my parents died in a car crash tonight." I turn to look at Elena. "I'm so sorry, Elena. They're gone. I'm so sorry. _I'm so sorry." _

"Hush." Ava, Serena, and Elena said at the same time hugging me. I didn't hug them back. I couldn't. I felt like all the bones in my body suddenly froze and that I would be never be able to move. Ever again.

Well, unfortunately Ava, Serena and Elena noticed this. They looked at my face and saw that I stopped crying. And instead of a sad expression on my face there was a mad one.

" 'Thena?" I heard Elena say. "I hope you know that _none_ of this is your fault."

"How could you say that? It's _my_ birthday that they died on. They was coming home from getting _my_ birthday cake. I'm a killer!"

All I hear is people saying that this is stupid. And that it's not my fault and so much more but I didn't want to listen. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Still the voices continue. I just felt like screaming. I covered my ears and kept my eyes closed and started to shake my head some more.

Soon I stop and open my eyes and take my hands off of my ears. I looked around and see everyone hugging each other and I feel about a thousand arms around me. I shake them off and turn around and start to run towards the house. I turn my head to see Elena, Ava and Serena chasing after me. I burst thru the back door and headed for the stairs and my room door. I don't know what I was doing all I know is that I had to get away from all those sympatric faces. I couldn't take that. I shook my head again then stopped. I was in the middle of my room I tried to not cry but I couldn't. It felt like I was going to pass out. I slunk to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head between letting all my tears spill out.

**Serena:**

I couldn't believe this. This? My best friend, Athena was sitting in the middle of her room crying her eyes out. Athena wasn't one to let her feelings show. I think that this is maybe the first time I saw her cry... I don't know. I don't know what to do to help her. Here me, Elena and Ava was just standing there in the doorway of Athena room looking at her.

"Athena?" I hear Elena say as she moved towards her sister, "Athena, talk to us."

Athena let out a bitter laugh and said, "I told you I didn't want a party. This party killed my parents. But I can only blame myself. It was a party for me after all." She turned to us and we all gasped at the sight. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes were also red and puffy and they looked swollen. Without another thought I ran to her followed be Ava. Elena was already hugging Athena and whispering sweet things to her.

"Look at it this way, Athena. Okay?" I said, not knowing that what I was about to say was going to make her feel better or worst. "Look, they are in a better place now. They get to be happy, you know. And you know that your parents would not want you to be doing this. Sitting on the floor of your room crying your pretty eyes out. Wait, they would want you to cry yes, but not blame yourself for their death. Everyday someone is born and everyday someone dies to make room for that new person. It's okay. And if you think not, I promise you that it will all get better. Someday. Someday soon. Okay? Now wipe your face and get up and in your night clothes. This calls for an emergency sleep over." I said rubbing small circles on her back.

"You know you're right, right? I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I'm so lucky to have you guys. I love you guys so much!" Athena said wiping her face and putting on a I'm-okay smile. "Elena you can ask Bonnie and Caroline is they want to stay. I know you probably need your friends right now, like I need mine."

"Yea. You're right. I'm going to ask them right now. And send everyone home. We can clean up tomorrow." Elena said as she got up and walked back to the door and down stairs.

**Athena:**

I was getting ready to go. Go where? My parents funeral. After cleaning up the day after the party me and Elena went in our parents room looking for their will. It was Jenna idea. She came over and had lunch with is and we talked. We talked about her moving in with us and having her son, Jeremy move in also.

We planned our parents funeral just the way they wanted it. We got everything that they wanted and made sure everything went right. I wanted to make sure that my parents got everything that they wanted and everything that they wrote in their will was there. I think that my parents deserved the perfect funeral. They were such good parents and I love them so much. I really don't think that I can actually sit there at that funeral with all those people giving me sad looks and crap. And then they expected me to sing my parents favorite song for them. I _really _don't think that I could do that. I felt a tear slide down my face and quickly wiped it away and looked in the mirror one more time before walking towards Elena room. Jenna and Jeremy already moved in. And let me just say that it was great having them there. Jenna acted as if she was our mom and to me she was a second mother. Jeremy...well he's like a big brother. Even though I'm older than him. But what can I say? He acts like he's _way _older than me.

I had on all black. I had a black skirt and a black blouse and black tights and black flats on. "Elena, are you ready?" I say as I knock on her door.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute." I hear her say.

I then walk to Jenna room. Her door was open. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes I am." Jenna replies. I give her a small smile and nodded then turned around and walked toward Jeremy room.

"Yes, before you ask. I'm ready." He said as he saw me approach.

"Good. Now go downstairs and let us know is the limo arrives." I said and as he walked away I smack his butt. "Now go on. Get!"

He started walking down the stairs but turned around and said with a smile, "Don't talk to me like I'm a dog."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Go on. Get. Before I put you in the dog house."

He laughed and said "Whatever you say." as he walked down the stairs.

I walked in my room and sat on my bed and looked at my nightstand. I saw my diary and grabbed it and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened. First off, my parents died. When you might ask? Well they died on my birthday. They went to go pick up my birthday cake and on the way back to the party they got in a car crash and died. I feel so guilty because they died on MY birthday. Serena says that they are in a better place, but I think that the best place for them to be is here with me and Elena. I doesn't feel right without them. I miss them so much. No matter what anyone says I still think that it's my fault. Secondly, Jenna and her son, Jeremy, moved in with me and Elena. It's like having another mom and a little brother in the house. Jeremy swear he the boss of me but I'm older than him so, ha! Thirdly, today is my parents funeral. Me and Elena found their will in their room and planned their funeral just the way they wanted it. It only seems fair. _

"Athena, come on! The limo is here." I hear Elena call.

"I'll be right down!" I screamed and went back to writing.

_Elena just called me. The limo is here to take us to the church. And guess what! In my parents will they talked about me singing a song for them. Their favorite song. It is Yesterday by Leona Lewis. I must go now. _

I put my diary down and ran out my door and down stairs. I looked around and saw that they went out to the limo already. Did I really write that slow?

I ran out the front door and pretty much jumped into the limo.

**Elena:**

"Now," The pastor says, "we will hear a song from Athena Gilbert."

Everyone started to clap and cheer for Athena as she walked up to the microphone. Soon I joined in to.

"When my parents died, me and my sister, Elena, went in their rooms and looked for their will. They explained how they wanted their funeral and what songs they wanted to be played. It was one very special song that they wanted _me_ to sing for you guys. But, I don't think that it would be right unless I have someone special standing next to me." Athena said with a smile and looked at me and said "Elena please come sing with me."

"Okay, Athena." I said as I got up and walked towards her. Someone handed me a microphone.

Athena looked around and then turned to the band and nodded her head signaling them to start.

**Athena:**

I just can't believe you're gone  
>Still waiting for morning to come<br>Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side  
>When we have so much in store tell me what is it I'm reaching for<br>When we're through building memories I'll hold yesterday in my heart  
>In my heart<p>

**Elena:**

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
>They can take the music that we never played<br>All the broken dreams take everything  
>Just take it away<br>But they can never have yesterday  
>They can take the future that we'll never know<br>They can take the places that we said we would go  
>All the broken dreams take everything<br>Just take it away  
>But they can never have yesterday<p>

**Athena and Elena:**

You always used to say I should be thankful for every day  
>Heaven knows what the future holds or at least how the story goes<br>But I never believed them till now  
>I know I'll see you again I'm sure no it's not selfish to ask for more<br>One more night one more day  
>One more smile on your face but they can't take yesterday<p>

**Athena:**

I thought our days would last forever  
>But it wasn't our destiny<br>'Cause in my mind we had so much time  
>But I was so wrong<br>Now I can believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
>I'm looking back on yesterday<p>

**Athena and Elena:  
><strong>  
>All the broken dreams take everything<br>But they can never have yesterday

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna:<strong>

Me and Jeremy stood by Elena and Athena as they put dirt over their parents graves. I started to rub small circles on Elena back. Jeremy stood next to Athena and hugged her and kept telling her that everything was going to be just fine. But I could tell that by the look on Athena face that she didn't believe that for a minute.

Since the day after we found out about their parents death I been helping Elena deal with it. I tried to help Athena several times but she would just push me away. She won't let me inside her head. I don't know why. She wouldn't even let me hug her today when I seen her crying. But she let Jeremy and her friends and everyone else hug her.

Once their graves were covered in dirt we walked away and towards the limo while everyone else walked towards their cars. I turned around to see Athena walking up to me.

"Jenna?" She said and I stopped walking and turned to her.

"Yes. What is it?" I said not really wanting to talk to her. It was no point if she was going to keep pushing me away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be treating you the way I have been treating you. You've been trying to help me and talk to me and I've been pushing you away. Again, I'm sorry. It's just that I hate it when people try to open me up. I hate talking about my feelings and I hate showing them. I know you probably think that I don't like you but it's not like that. I love you Jenna. I really do and you're like a second mom to me. And I know that it's going to take time for me to recover but, please don't give up on me." Athena said and hugged me.

I smiled and said, "It's okay. And I won't give up on you."

"Thanks." she said smiling.


	3. Back to School and Bites

**Athena:**

Today was the first day back to school. Summer is finally over and usually I would care - and wish - that it never ended but after these past weeks I wanted it to end so badly. But now that I'm back in school everything will get better. I hope.

"Did you hear the drop?" Caroline said coming up next to me as I walked to my locker.

"No. What's the drop?" I asked her. Caroline always have gossip to spread. She is the big gossip girl. And to tell the truth it's aggravating as hell. But what can I say? I have to deal with her because of Elena.

"There is a new student. A boy! And I think that his name is Stefan... Yeah! It's Stefan and he is supposedly be super cute. And his brother also goes here. His name Damon I think. He is supposed to be hot not cute. Cute doesn't describe him. Oh, God no."

"Caroline," I said as I turned towards her as I close my locker. "Go tell someone that cares."

"You don't care about anyone but yourself." She said getting mad.

"No. Correction: I care about everyone but _you_." And with that I walked away to go meet with Ava and Serena.

"Hey guys." I said when I saw them waiting outside of History for me.

"Hi." Serena said and walked into the class.

"Hey." Ava said

"What's wrong with 'Rena?"

"Oh you know her. Not the back to school person."

I laughed because that was so true. Serena wasn't a back to school person or a morning person. "Come on before the bell rings."As soon as we got in class and took our seats the bell rung.

"Good morning class." Mr. Saltzman said and in return got hello's and good mornings from everyone. "Today I would like to introduce two new students." Then a man with black hair and blues eyes came in the class followed by a man with brown hair and green eyes. "This is Damon Salvatore," He said as he pointed to the blue eye man. "And this is Stefan Salvatore."

All I hear is people talking about how cute they were. I turned my head to see Bonnie talking to Caroline. Caroline was completely going crazy over these two and she didn't even know them. I shook my head and turned back around.

"Calm down, class." Mr. Saltzman said and waited to the class calmed down and turned towards Damon and Stefan, "Take a seat anywhere you like."Stefan sat next to Elena and Damon sat next to me.

In the middle of class Damon slide a note onto my desk.

It read: _hey. I'm Damon. Who R u?_

I rolled my eyes and wrote, _Athena Gilbert. Why? _And slid the note on his desk making sure not to get caught.

About a second later the note was back on my desk and it said, _Because I asked. That's why._

I turned my head and glared at him - noticing that he was smirking at me - before balling up the paper and waiting to Mr. Saltzman wasn't looking and threw the paper at Damon.

Fortunately I caught him off guard because he was glaring at his brother who was whispering to Elena. He turned to me and glared while I just returned his smirk. By now I can see people looking at me and Damon - probably thinking that we were flirting - and whispering. I really didn't care because I can already tell that he was just a conceded jerk and I already didn't like him. But I couldn't help but realized that he was beautiful. Damon was about to say something but the bell cut him off and I giggled a little bit before getting my stuff and walking away.

I was walking down the hall with Ava - Serena ran off somewhere - when Damon walked around us and stopped in front of me.

"You throw another piece of paper at me and see what happens." He hissed at me.

"Ooh I'm so_ scared._" I said as I rolled my eyes and walked away grabbing Ava hand as I went.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and - as usual - Elena, me, Ava and Serena and Bonnie and Caroline was sitting down eating. I wasn't really paying attention to them but when I looked up from my book I realized that that they were staring at me.<p>

"Why are you guy staring at me? Don't you know that staring isn't polite.

"Aren't you going to tell us all 'bout it?" Caroline asked.

Now I was really confused."What are you guys talking about?"

"You and that Damon boy!" Ava screamed at me. And mind you, she was sitting right next to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ava "First there is _no _reason to yell. I'm sitting right here! And secondly, there is nothing going on with me and Damon. Okay? I just met him. And already he seems like a fucking ass whole."

"Oh." Caroline said while everyone looked at me like they could see threw me. But then I quickly realized that they were staring behind me. I turned my head to see Damon and Stefan looking this way. Damon smirking at me and Stefan smiling at Elena.

"So, Elena." I said turning around "What's going on between you and that Stefan boy?"

"Nothing." Elena said a little too quickly, "Why would you ask that?"

"I saw you two talking in history." I stated.

Elena blushed and looked down and said, "Nothing is going on with me and Stefan but I like him."

I smiled a "thought so" smile and turned back to the door way. Damon and Stefan was still standing there but now they were talking to each other. As if Damon could tell that I was looking at him to turned around and gave me a "don't look at me " look. I rolled my eyes and then turned around and saw Elena waving them over. "What are you doing, Elena?" I snapped at her but it was too late they were pulling chairs up to the table. And as I expected Damon sat next to me. I turned towards him and said, "Go away."

"Fine." He said standing up and grabbing my hand dragging me out of the cafeteria.

I turned my head to see people giving me a "Oh it's nothing" look

**Damon:**

After Athena told me to go away I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Get off of me! What are you doing?" Athena said but I ignored her and pulled her into a empty class room and locked the door behind us.

I starred at the door for a second and when I turned around I expected her to have a scared expression on her face but instead she just looked angry.

"Who do you think you are! Do you really think that you could... you could kidnap me? Well you got another thing coming." Athena screamed and tried to punch me but I grabbed her hand. She tied to hit me with her other hand but I grabbed that one to and turned us around so that she was pressed against the door. I then pressed myself against her and I could hear her heat speed faster and her blood pumping.

I smirked and started to place kisses from her jaw line down to her neck. I then stopped when I reached a beautiful blue vein. I felt my fangs pop out and the veins in my eyes pop up while my eyes turned black. I kissed her neck one more time before I bit her.

She let out a faint scream and tried to push me off. "Please st- stop." She whispered trying to push me off again.

Finally I pulled away and looked at her. She was almost as white as snow. And it looked like she was about to pass out. _Damn it,_ I thought as I wiped the blood off of my lips.

I then bit my wrist and held it up to her face and she turned her face away in disgust. "Come on." I said already on the verge to force feed her. "Drink. It's going to make you feel better."

She shook her head. I sighed in frustration and forced my fist in her mouth. At first she started to panic and squirmed but when she realized that it really was helping her she stopped. When some color returned to her face and my bite marks disappeared I pulled my wrist away from her mouth.

Even though she had color to her now she still looked dizzy. I could tell that she wanted to run but she was scared. I noticed that she had my blood on her lips and I smirked. She would look beautiful as a vampire. And I couldn't help but want to kiss her... _Wait_, I thought, _I'm Damon Salvatore. I don't kiss for pleasure. I kiss to lure my prey. _

But I ended up kissing her anyway. And to my surprise she kissed back. When I pulled back my blood was gone from her lips but I can still tell that she was scared. Or maybe she was shocked.

"Are you scared?" I asked no expecting to get the answer I got.

"A little bit." She said

"Are you sure? Because now you know what I am and usually I would kill the person I'm drinking from our use them for my own pleasure and I can kill you in a second. But... there's something about you that stops me." I said and for the first time I noticed her beauty. She had black hair. The color of mine to be exact. And she had blue eyes like me to. But hers were brighter and I could see tiny specks of brown in them. _Hazel blue_, I thought. She had soft lips. They were pink and just... soft.

"So what are you going to do?" Athena asked and looked me in the eye as if I was just another human.

"I'm going to compel you to forget what happened here."

"What do you me-"

I didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence. She was still looking me in the eye so I decided to compel her at that second. "You will not remember what happened in this room. Nothing happened. When I dragged you out of the cafeteria you toured me around the school. When we heard the bell ring I walked you to your locker to get your things, and then you went home. If they asked you about what we talked about you say nothing much. Do you understand?" I said as I compelled her.

"I understand." Athena repeated and I smile.

"Good girl." I said before reaching behind her and unlocking the door and then speeding us to her locker. Then I quickly walked away.


	4. Young Love

**Stefan:**

I was now that the Boarding House sitting down - angry with Damon - waiting for Damon to come back. He went to the Grill to drink. I shook my head because all he do is drink. I was just about to give up thinking that he was going to stay out all night when he walked in.

"Little brother." Damon said.

"What were you thinking?" I said just wanting to stab him with a stake.

"What are you talking about?" He said acting stupid.

"You couldn't wait until we get home to drink from a blood bag?"

"Nope." He said dropping the 'p'.

"Are you trying to expose us? Already? We haven't even been here a few weeks. Now you know that we are supposed to keep an eye on the dooplaganer and the dooplaganer sister because Klaus wants them for the sacrifice."

"That's where you're wrong. We been here for two months watching the Gilbert family, little brother. Yes little brother I know. But we don't even know who Klaus got working for him. He could have _other_ Originals for all we know." Damon said proving a point.

"Well that doesn't matters right now. What matters is that you drunk the blood of the dooplaganer sister!"

"Look Stefan, you do you and I'll do me." Damon said walking away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said.

"That means be a fool and think that, that little girl is Katherine when she's not. Or maybe she is. I don't know and I don't care. You go ahead and be a fool. Fall for her. I don't care. The only real reason I am here is to get Katherine out of the tomb." He said speeding up to his room slamming the door in the process.

**Damon:**

When I first saw that Elena girl I thought she was Katherine. I thought that we could run away together. Sappy right? Ugh. But then I heard her heart beat and that dream was crushed. But it don't matter.

You'd think that living 165 years would be enough time to get over that evil bitch. But. hey what could I say?

I started to think about Athena. God she was beautiful. When I first walked in the class room and laid eyes on her I thought that she was the girl version of me. I really thought that we looked exactly alike. But now when I think about her when I had her against the door I realized that her hair is a shade lighter than mines. And he eyes are _hazel blue. _I could see her the tiny specks how brown in her eyes when she looked me in the eyes trying to act brave.

It was cute in a funny way... _Wait_, I thought, _what am I saying? What is wrong with me?_

It don't really matter because I don't want that silly little human girl. And soon I will have Katherine. All I have to do is get Elena witchy friend Bonnie to open the tomb and everything will be alright. I would have Katherine again and soon.

**Athena:**

I was at home sitting down eating ice cream and working on my math homework when Ava and Serena comes in with Elena and her friends.

"Where did you and Damon go? What did you talk about?" Caroline asked.

Out of nowhere I felt like someone else was controlling me "Nothing much. Since he was new I showed him around the school. And then when the bell rang he walked me to my locker."

Do you think he likes you?" Elena asked

"No." I simply stated.

Serena and Ava rolled their eyes and Ava said, "If you say so. Everyone in the cafeteria was talking 'bout how you two looked cute together and you already had the new boy wrapped around your finger. And that he probably likes you and whatnot." Caroline said.

I scoffed at them and rolled my eyes. "What ever gets you guys threw the day."

"So..." Elena said and looked at Bonnie who was looking at me.

"So what do you want Elena? And don't say nothing because I know that you only say so like that - and make that face - when you want something. So what do you want?"

"Please try out for the cheerleading team. Please!"

"No." I simply stated.

"Please 'Thena! We convinced Ava and Serena and you already know that Caroline and Bonnie are going to try out for the team with me please. Pretty, pretty please with a bowling ball size cherry on top!"

I looked at all of them and frowned. "Sure, sure. Whatever." I said, "Now, _poof_. Be gone." I added shooing them away. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked away happy as hell just because I said yes. "Come on." I said to Serena and Ava standing up and walking up the stairs towards my room.

Once we were in my room I locked my door and sat on my bed and Ava and Serena did the same. I then turn to Serena and said "Spill."

"What do you mean?" Serena said.

" 'Rena. You've been acting weird lately. So come on. Spill the beans. What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't tell?" She asked Ava and me.

"Serena. When have we _ever_ told anyone your secrets?" Ava asked.

"Neva" Serena spoke in slang.

"Ok then."

"Tell us 'Rena. What's bothering you?"

"Well my mom just found out that my sister is um... well lesbian. And you and everyone else in the world knows that and girl and a girl can't have babies. Right? Yeah. So now my mom is pressuring me and telling me that I better stay straight because she want grandkids. And I keep telling her that there is no worry and that I will stay straight and that someday maybe I will have kids. But she don't believe me. And she says that I can't hang around my sister that much because she think that her 'lesbianism' will rub off on me. She's making a big deal out of nothing." Serena said putting her face in her hands.

"Oh my god, Serena." I said hugging my friend and rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just sick and tired of this. Everyday my mother ask the same thing: 'have you met any nice boys lately?' And when I say now she just gives me this look and sends me off to my room like she's sending a dog to a doghouse."

"It's going to be okay 'Rena." Ava said.

I nodded in agreement and said, "Yes. It's going to be just fine. Maybe your mom is just going through a faze. Okay? Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Serena looked at me and Ava as if she thought we were lying but then said, "Okay."

"Good. Now how about we go out?"

"No thanks 'Thena. I just want to go home and pray that my mom isn't there." Serena said.

"Serena. I know you love your mother and all but you have to tell your mother how you feel. Tell her that you don't like the way she is treating you at the moment. Just tell her that she have nothing to worry about. She'll understand." Ava said.

"Yeah, Serena. Ava is right. Your mother will understand." I said wanting my friends to believe even though I didn't.

"Okay." Serena said getting up and hugging me and Ava. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow and tell you guys how it went."

"Okay." I said.

Serena walked to the door but before she walked out Ava said, "Wait, 'Rena. I'll walk you home." Serena nodded and smiled a thanks. Ava turned to me and said "I'll see you tomorrow 'Thena."

I nodded and she got up and left with Serena.

**Elena:**

Bonnie and Caroline left before I had a chance to ask them to walk me to the Boarding House. Stefan asked me to come over and I said yes. I didn't want to walk and I didn't have my diving license yet so now I have to ask Athena and hope that she's in a good mood and says yes.

I walked to Athena room and knocked on the door.

"Yes. Who is it?" I heard Athena call.

"It's me. Elena." I said.

"Oh. Come on."

"Athena will you walk me or drive me to the Boarding House?"

"Um... Sure. Why? Someone got a date with Stefan already?" Athena said mocking me.

"No. It's not a date. He asked me to come over and I said yes."

"If you say so 'Lena. Now come on." Athena said grabbing her sweater and her car keys.

We walked downstairs and saw Jenna in the kitchen.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jenna asked us.

"Yeah, Jenna. Don't worry though. I'm just going to drop Elena off somewhere and then I'm going to pick her up. Or stay with her. It depends. But we shouldn't be long. We'll be back for dinner." Athena answered for me. I'm surprised she didn't say that she dropping me off at my 'boyfriend' house.

**Damon:**

It was about 6:30 at night and by the looks of it were going to have guest. Stefan was running around like a fool trying to make the house "presentable."

"Stefan." I said. "Why are you doing all of this? Got someone special coming over?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Who is this special person?"

"Elena. But she's running late. She said that she had to ask her sister to drop her off."

"Oh really? This should be interesting."

"Don't do anything stupid, Damon."

"I don't do things stupid you do."

"How?"

"Asking that was stupid."

"Whatever Damon. How about you just go out while Elena is here."

"Sorry no can do. I plan on talking to her sister." I said. I didn't know why I just said that. She wasn't anyone special. But maybe I can feed from her. I'm not hungry but I do what I want.

"Don't drink from her again!" Stefan screamed, "We are supposed to be watching them. Emily said that they are in danger. Remember?"

**Flashback:**

**Stefan lay in his room sleeping and dreaming. Having a weird dream as that. **

**"Stefan." Emily said.**

**"Emily? Is that really you?" Stefan asked.**

**"Yes, Stefan. And I need you and your brother to do something."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Protect the Gilberts. Elena Gilbert and Athena Gilbert."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because Klaus is coming after them."**

**"What does Klaus want with them?"**

**"Klaus wants Elena for the sacrifice but no one really knows what Klaus wants with Athena but Klaus himself. "**

**"But that means... that Elena is Katherine dooplaganer."**

**"Yes. She is Katherine dooplaganer. You need to protect the Gilbert's and Damon must to. He will receive the same message."**

**"Okay. But Damon won't help."**

**"Trust me. He might not be willingly to helpful but I'll make sure that he will help."**

**End of Flashback.**

And hell yeah I got that message. "Yeah Stefan. I remember."

"Alright then. But don't bother the girls." Stefan said as he walked away.

I was walking up the stairs when I heard the door bell ring. I could tell by the heartbeat that one of them was Athena. So that means that Elena is finally here.

I speed down the stairs and to the door before Stefan can get to it. When I opened the door I saw the surprised look on Athena face but she quickly shook it off.

"Um... Is Stefan here?" Elena asked.

"Yes. He's upstairs in his room. But you're welcome to come to my room."

"No thanks." She said as she walked pass me and started to call Stefan downstairs.

"I'll see you later." Athena said to Elena before turning around trying to escape. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Athena?" I said.

She turned around and gave me a leave me alone look. "What do you want Damon?" She asked.

"I want to talk. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes it is."

"Come on. Just come in for a minute and talk to me."

She looked at her car and then looked at me and repeated that gesture two more times before speaking. "Fine, Damon." She then walked up to the door and walked inside.

"Athena? I thought you was leaving?"Elena said.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to just say that Damon harassed me to stay." Athena said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes my dear. And harassing people is one of my specialties." I said.

Athena looked at me and rolled her eyes again and said "Well where to?"

"To my room." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to my room.

Athena walked into my room and looked at my bed and jumped on it and laid down, "Damon do you want to switch beds?"

"No. But do you know what I want to do on this bed?"

"No. What?"

I didn't say nothing. Instead I kissed her and laid her down on the bed as I got on top of her.

**Athena:**

"No. What?" I asked Damon, not really caring. Just trying to be nice.

He didn't say nothing. He just kissed me and gently laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. I kissed him back not knowing what else to do. Well I knew I could push him off of me but I didn't want to. I couldn't breathe so I pushed him away and he looked into my eyes.

He tried to kiss me again but I still couldn't breathe so I turned my head. He started to kiss my neck and somewhere in the back of my head I knew that something bad was about to happen. But I shook that thought out my head and turned back towards him.

He kissed me again and his hands started to travel my body.

"God." He whispered against my lips and started to pull my shirt off.

I knew that I should be pushing him off because I just met him a few hours ago and now here I was laying down on his bed with him about to have sex with him. But I can really care less. This feels so good. So right.

I watched him as he pulled back and took his shirt off. _Damn_, I thought. He smirked at my widen eyes and started to kiss my neck again. I couldn't help myself I just moaned loud as hell and arched myself into Damon.

**Stefan:**

Me and Elena were downstairs talking. Upstairs I could hear Damon and Athena conversation.

"Damon do you want to switch beds?" I heard Athena ask Damon.

"No. But do you know what I want to do on this bed?" Damon said to Athena

"No. What?" Athena replied.

I didn't hear anything so I thought that it was either A) he was drinking from her again or B) he kissed her or C) they were having sex. And I really hope that it wasn't C because I have my super hearing.

But of course I didn't get what I wanted. I heard a loud moan and knew that it was C. Thank God that Elena wasn't a vampire because what I'm hearing no one in their right mind would want to her _this._

I tried to tune out but they were not quite about what they was doing. Did Athena sleep with every new person she meet? No, of course not. But Damon did.

Finally they stopped and I didn't want to hear them tell each other about how good that was so I turned to Elena only to see that she was on the phone with her aunt from the sounds of it.

"Sorry, Jenna. I didn't know that time went by that fast."

I didn't pay attention to what Jenna said because I heard them moving around. Probably getting dressed now, but I heard Elena.

"Okay, Jenna. I'll tell Athena that it's time for us to go. Okay? Bye" Elena said before turning to me. "Sorry Stefan. But that was my aunt. She's upset that we didn't make it home for dinner like we promised. I have to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I nodded. "Okay, Elena. It was nice talking to you."

"Same here." She said as she stood up and looked towards the stairs. "Athena! Jenna called. It's time for us to go."

**Athena:**

After me and Damon had sex I couldn't help but look at him. It was like I had just realized how beautiful he was. Now I was getting dressed and Damon was just staring at me and I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Athena! Jenna called. It's time for us to go. " I heard Elena call from down stairs.

"I got to go Damon." I said and from the look on his face I could that he didn't want me to go. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." I turned to leave but Damon was in front of me.

"Wait." He said.

I looked at the bed where he was just laying and then looked back at him. "How did you just do that?" I asked.

"Do you..." He started and looked me in the eye, "Do you want to be my girlfriend."

"I don't know Damon. I barely know you and I know that's no excuse because I just had sex with you. Just give me some times." I said as I walked around him and tried to open the door but couldn't. Damon was behind me closing the door closed.

"It's a yes or no question." Damon said.

I turned to him and glared. "Let me go Damon. I'm late."

"I don't care" Damon snapped at me. "Yes or no. What's your answer?"

"My answer is..." I hesitated not knowing if I made the right decision because we just met but that don't matter because I just had sex with him. "Yes."

He smiled, "Good, because I wasn't letting you leave without saying yes."

I rolled my eyes and laugh. He just smirked.

"Okay Damon. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He took his hand off the door. I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs with him.

"Took you long enough! Jenna is going to kill us!" Elena said walking out the door and waving goodbye to Stefan.

I started to walk out the door but Damon grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "Leaving without a goodbye kiss?" Damon asked.

I laughed and kissed him. "All better, now?"

"Yes, now go." He said pushing me out the door gently.

I saw Stefan and Elena face of disapproval, but it didn't matter to me.

"So... Nothing going on between you and Damon?" Elena said.

"Maybe a little." I said.

"What does that mean?"

I just smiled and shook my head.

_Dear Diary,_

_For the first time in three years I have a boyfriend! Damon Salvatore. But It's stupid because I just met him today and now he's my boyfriend. And I had sex with him! Oh God. I'm stupid. I knew I shouldn't have did that but to me it felt so good... So right. And I couldn't bring myself to tell him no and to tell him to stop. It's crazy. It really is. But I don't really care, because now Damon is mine's... Wow I'm already possessive. Well it's been a long day. Good night, Diary._


	5. Suspension

**Damon:**

I stood by my car waiting for Athena to come to school. After last night I couldn't get her out of my mind. All I could hear was her voice and how she moaned my name. All I could feel is her skin against my skin. Her lips against my lips. I don't know what it was about that girl but I have to have.

_Wait, _I thought, _I'm not here for her. I'm her to get Katherine out of the tomb._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a blond head with blue eyes walking towards me. I remembered seeing her with Athena and her friends. Athena don't like her much. I wonder why...

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbs, and you are?" Caroline says to me.

"Damon Salvatore." I said just wanting her to go away.

"Oh, well I'm on the welcoming committee and I was assigned to show you around."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I was already shown around. Good bye now."

"Wait just a minute! Who showed you around?"

"My _girlfriend_."

"Who is that?" She asked looking upset.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Athena."

"Oh." Caroline said and walked away.

I chuckled to myself and then turned my head to see that Athena was finally here. And Caroline was walking - no stalking - towards Athena.

**Caroline:**

I couldn't believe this shit. Everyone knew that I had dibs on Damon but Athena went ahead and threw herself at Damon.

I knew she did that becasue Damon don't look like the type to throw himself at anyone. Especially Athena. Like seriously! Who would throw thereselff at Athena? She haven't dated in three years! Are you fucking kidding me? Damn it.

What the fuck was going on in Athena head? Was she dropped on her head as a baby? A girl like her going with a boy like Damon? I think not!

I was about to walk in the school building when I saw Athena and Elena pull up. This was going to be good. I was going to show everyone how much of a lier she was.

Athena got out of the car and I walked towards her.

"Hey, Elena. And hi, lier." I said glaring at Athena.

She never liked me so I knew she wouldn't be able to help herself. "Hi, bitch." She snapped at me.

"I'm not the bitch in this situation. You are."

Athena rolled her eyes and sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being a lier! You said that nothing was going on between you and Damon. Was that true at that moment or what? Did you guys hook up in history? When you guys was pasting notes? Oh! I bet you didn't know about that. Everyone knows that you guys were pasting notes! Or was it when you ditched us at lunch for Damon? Huh? I don't hear an answer. Maybe becasue you know that everything that I'm saying is ture! You lieing bitch! Your messing with Damon!" I had to hide my smile when people started to crowed around and was listiening to our argument.

"You stupid bitch! How you found out?" Athena said glaring at me.

"That's all you have to say? Maybe becasue you know it's all ture. You were always a little slut. But don't worry about it. Just know that I got the drop on you _and _that I'm on your ass." I said as I walked towards her some more. "You stupid bitch! You think that you're all that. Don't you? You think that just becasue you got to Damon first means that you're all that! Well news flash, you're not!"

Athena looked speechless but quickly snapped out of it. "Caroline, your just jealous! You've always been jealous of me. You thing that everything I do is compitention for you. You never cross my mind for the simple fact that I don't like you. Here's your news flash, I don't care about you! The only reason I tolerated you and didn't beat the shit out of you - and trust me I had a lot of chances to - was becasue of Elena. If I hit you she would think that I started it and she would get mad at me! But I don't care no more. Say something smart. I dare you." Athena snapped at me balling her fist up waiting for me to say someting so she could hit me.

I rolled my eyes, "Something smart."

I wasn't perpaired for what happened next. I was just waiting for Athena to get tuff becasue I knew - or should I say thought - that she wouldn't hit me. But I thought wrong. She punched me in the face and I fell back holding my hands to my face. _God, _I thought, _that shit hurt!_

I pulled my hands away from my face and looked at them. Blood covered both of my hands and I could feel blood dripping from my nose.

Elena hurried over to me and helped me up. "Oh my god, Care! Are you okay?" I nodded my head. "What is wrong with you 'Thena? What's your problem?"

"_That _is my problem." Athena said glaring at me. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off . "Say something else and you'll be in the hospital."

"Oh really?" A man voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to see our principal, Mr. Howard. "You," he said as he pointed to Athena, "My office, _now_!"

Athena glared at him and me then rolled her eyes and walked away with her head held high, acting as if nothing happened.

He spoke again, "Go to the nurse so she could stop your nose from bleeding and then come to my office."

I nodded and walked away but not before hearing him scream at everyone to get to class.

I walked to the nurse and she stopped my nose from bleeding. She also helped me get all the blood off of my face. And luckily for me I had two shirts on becasue my first shirt was covered with blood. The nurse made me wash my mouth out becasue my mouth was bleeding, too.

When I looked in the mirror I gasphed at the sight of me. My face was puffy and it looked swallen. My nose was red and for a second I thought it was broken. But it wasn't. The nurse said that it was just sprained. I really don't understand how you sprain a nose. Next thing I looked at was my lips. They were swallen.

_Damn it,_ I thought.

Well, I guess that's what I get from starting with Athena. No one messed with Athena or Serena or Ava. They all knew how to fight. Athena was a mix of everything though. Her personality always changes.

One morning she could wake up feeling like being nice. But in the afternoon she could be as evil as ever!

Ava. She knew how to fight like a wild animal but she was more of a peace maker. She didn't really like to fight. Se only fights if it's no choice left.

Serena. She was just straight up mean. Well to me anyway. She don't like me. Ava don't either. Serena was the type of girl to hit you first then ask questions. She know how to fight better than Ava and Athena. She don't take shit from anyone. Maybe just her parents. But besides that if you look at her sides way you're going to get curse out. I try my hardest not to mess with her. But either way I mess with her. If I say something to Athena or Ava she's bound to jump in and defend them.

I smiled at the nurse and thanked her for helping me and walked toward the principal office slowly and hoping that Athena wasn't still in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon:<strong>

Athena was sitting in the principsl office waiting for Mr. Howard to come. I strecthed out my senses to see if he was in the school.

He wasn't.

I smirked and slipped into the office.

"Damn. And I thought I had anger issues." I said scaring Athena and causing her to jump.

She turned around to me and glared. " Don't do that! Are you trying to kill me? A heart attack at the age of seventeen? Damn it Damon!" Athena snapped at me holding her chest ( that are really big might I add) breathing hard.

I just rolled my eyes, "Look, I want you to get suspended."

"What? Why? They probably called my aunt Jenna and snitched. And by "they" I mean Elena and Jeremy! Jenna will fucking kill me." She started to panic.

"Calm down, will you? Damn. Look, the plan is that I'll talk to Mr. Howard and Elena - or have Stefan talk to her - and get him - or her - to convice Jeremy not to tell, Jenna. Then everyday you get dressed and act as if you're going to school but you come to the Boarding House."

"I'm not sure, Damon."

"Please, Athena. I'll take care of everything. And all I want to do is spend time with you."

"You mean all you want to do is have sex with me." She said. I knew it was a statement not a question.

_Damn,_ I thought_, she already knows me._

I just rolled my eyes and said, "That's not true." I really was hoping she wouldn't see threw my lie. But of course my wish didn't come true. Athena was really smart. I can already tell.

Athena sighed, "Damon, I'm not dumb. And then last night..." She then looked me in the eye, "I wasn't named after the Greek goddess Athena for nothing."

"Ain't that the truth." I mumbled. "But look, I'm going to take care of this. Okay?"

"I'm still not sure, Damon."

"God I loved the way she said my name. "Don't worry." I said as I kissed her cheek - close to her mouth. "Everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay."

I smirked but quickly frowned. I heard a door open and I looked out if the office to see Mr. Howard walking down the hall.

I turned around to Athena and said, "Look here, he's coming. One second I'll be back."

I then slipped out of the office and sped down to Mr. Howard.

"What the he-. How did you get in front of me? Oh never mind. I got to go take care of this trouble maker." Mr. Howard said trying to walk around me.

"Sorry, no can do." I said pushing him into a locker. "You will suspend Athena for the rest of this week and all of next week. If anyone ask you say that that's her punishment. You already called her aunt, Jenna, and she's okay with it, but says that she'll talk to Athena... Oh! And _don't_ suspend Caroline. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Mr. Howard said under compulsion.

"Good. Now get going." I said smirking pushing Howard towards his office. And finally notice that my eyes changed and my fangs popped out.

I turned only quick enough to see a little bit of black. I thought that it must be Athena listening to what happened.

_But what if she saw my face?_, I thought.

Something told me that she did. But if she is as smart as she looks she won't ask any questions. I just shook the feeling off and went to the office to wait for Athena.

**Athena:**

I was happy as fuck that I finally hit Caroline. She been asking for that shit for the longest.

Now I was sitting in Mr. Howard office waiting for Damon. But I really didn't want to see him at the moment. Right now I was scared as hell of him.

I saw his face... Oh my God! If you saw his face you would run away screaming as if you're in a horror movie. His beautiful blue eyes turned black and veins were popped up under his eyes. The veins were black too. I didn't know what to think of it but when I saw his teeth - or should I say _fangs_ - I knew what to think of it.

He's a vampire.

But that's crazy talk. Vampires don't exists. They just can't. Or can they?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I say Mr. Howard sit at his desk in front of me.

"I'm going to make this quick." Mr. Howard said, "You are suspended for the rest of this week and all of next week. I called your aunt and notified her and she wants to speak to you later tonight. And now you are to leave the school buldind - the school grounds - immediately.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Mr. Howard the shooed me away and I got up to leave.

Outside the office was Damon.

"Told you I'll take care of it."

I just rolled my eyes and walked away from not wanting to be near him. "So where to?" I asked looking back at him (noticing that her was staring like a lost puppy dog).

"To my house we go." Damon said sarcastically.

I faked a giggle and said, "To your house we go.

* * *

><p>Okay so MANY of you may think that Caroline is WAY out of character, but if you read the book series ( any of the books in the series,) you will see that is hoe Caroline acts towards Elena but as you can see in the TV show they are real close so I decided to keep it that way and just have Caroline and Athena hate each other. But anyways let me know what you think about this chapter.<p> 


	6. What am I?

**Damon:**

I talked to Stefan and made it clear that he was to convince Elena that Athena wasn't suspended. After that I made sure he made sure that Elena convinced Jeremy. That's all.

Now me and Athena was at the Boarding House making out on my bed. Then all of a sudden Athena stopped and rolled over to her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I crawled over to her side and started to kiss her neck.

"Nothing, Damon. It's just four o'clock now and I know Jenna and Elena and Jeremy will be worrying about me right about now. Elena knows about me and you but I don't think that Jeremy do. Or Jenna. But then again thanks to Caroline the whole school knows. So yeah Jeremy probably knows now, too." Athena said looking at her phone. "I need to go now."

"Okay. But what's wrong with people knowing about us?"

"I haven't have a boyfriend since I first started high school. So it's kind of a shock to people that I do have one now. And then they'll start to spread rumors about me and you so that we can break up. And I really don't have time for that. Okay? Now I have to go now." She said getting up.

"Sorry. I don't think so." I said pulling her back down on the bed. She been acting funny since we left the school. Since we left the school she been trying to get away from me. Now I'm definitely sure that she saw my face.

She pushed me and got up running to my room door. But before she could leave I got up and rushed to her. "Sorry. You're not leaving yet." I said grabbing her arm.

"Stop! Leave me alone. I have to go." She said, and with _a lot_ of force she pushed me into a wall. She looked at me in shock but then she just grabbed her things and ran downstairs.

_How the hell did she just do that_, I thought.

I quickly got up and ran down the stairs hoping that I could get to her before she left. But I was too late. She was already in her car and driving out of the drive way. Now I could just use my immortal speed and strength and stop her car but I just decided to let her leave.

I had to figure out how she got that strong. That surprised the shit out of me and by the look on her face when it happened it surprised her, too.

**Athena:**

Here I was in my car driving home - with a lot on my mind. I don't know what came over me but whatever did I'm ever so grateful. It got Damon off of me. Since we left from the school I've been trying to get away from Damon. I really didn't and still don't want to be around him.

I parked in front of my house and got out and walked to the door. I checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. I just walked right in and closed the door behind me.

"Hey, you." Jenna said to me when I walked pass the kitchen.

"Hey, Jenna." I said.

"Where have you been?"

"Um... At the Boarding House."

"Oh. What where you doing there?"

"With my...boyfriend."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Jenna said as she grabbed my hand and pulled towards the table and made me sit down. "Tell me everything."

I laughed at her because Jenna could act like a little girl at times and when she did - which was a lot - it was funny. But I then bit my lip and sighed. "Before I tell you everything I just want to be honest with you. But you can't get mad!"

"Okay, I promise I won't get mad."

"I got suspended."

Jenna looked like she was about to blow her top but then cooled down - trying to keep her promise. "Why did you get suspended?"

"Because me and Caroline got into a big argument and I kind of lost it and hit her."

Jenna nodded. "Explain."

And so I did. I explained how it all happened. I told her exactly what I said and exactly what Caroline said. When I was done she just nodded.

"So how much trouble am I in?" I said biting my lip.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything. I mean you're pretty much grown. You're seventeen, 'bout to be eighteen. I can't tell you what to do. But just promise me that when you go back to school you won't get suspended again. Just stay away from everyone that you don't like. Okay?"

"Okay, Jenna." I said as I got up and started to walk away.

"Wait! There's something on your bed for you. I went in your parents room - you know to look to see if they left something for you kids besides that old lake house - and I found a letter addressed from your father to you."

"Okay, Jenna. Thank you."

I walked up stairs and went in my room. But not before I passed Elena room and saw that she was in there with Stefan.

I walked into my room and on my bed was a white envelope. I sat down on my bed and opened it up. There on the letter was my father neat hand writing.

_Dear Athena,_

_If you receive this letter that means that I am gone. It also means that your destiny starts now. My darling daughter I'm so sorry that I cannot help you. I know what you're thinking. "Help me with what?" Help you with you training that's what. "Training for what?," you might ask. Help you train for evil. Vampires and werewolves and other things that bump in the night. You are no ordinary girl. And deep down you know that. You know that you're different from everyone in this family._

_I remember when you was younger and you and Elena was growing up. You had suddenly realized that you looked nothing like your mom and I. And that was true. And still is. Your hair his a deep dark black and your eyes are blue. Hazel blue. And yes I always knew the real color of your eyes. My dear everyone in this family has brown eyes. Except from your mother and your aunt, Jenna._

_Now I know your thinking "Where do I get my eyes from then? And my hair?" And so on. Let me answer that for you. You're adopted. I'm sorry to break it down to you in this letter. And I'm so sorry that you had to wait to I died to figure this out. But I want you to know that you'll always be my baby girl._

_By now I think that you think that I'm crazy. But it's all true. I swear. And by now I bet you're thinking "Who am I?" You're my daughter that's who you are. But you are also Eliza and Marvin Merriman daughter. _

_Your mother ( your real mother ) was a witch and your real father was a vampire hunter. So, Athena you are a full witch it's just that vampire hunting is in your blood. Your mother comes from the most powerful line of witches so that means that you are too. And then your father came from a family of well trained and the MOST powerful army of vampire hunters. So I know that you're strong. And I know you're thinking "How can I help you with all of this?" well for starters I am ( or should I say was ) a vampire hunter._

_I know my daughter and by now I know that you're scared. But don't be. But I don't know why I told you that when... You're part of a prophecy. Well I should say that you are the prophecy. You are supposed to destroy the world. Now I know that you are REALLY scared. I know because I know I would be. And I know that you don't want to hurt anyone. You are a good child and you are so nice and understanding. And beautiful might I add. But don't worry, child. I don't believe that any of that prophecy is going to happen. _

_But if you really think that this is going to happen ( which it won't ) just look in the envelope and you'll find a dumb-drive. On the dumb-drive you'll find a folder labeled Project Forty-Two. In the folder you will find the answers to you questions. And I just want you to know that you'll always be my baby. _

_I love you and I'll always will. It don't matter if you're my real daughter or not. And just to let you know the Bennett's are also witches. Bonnie is one as a matter of fact. And I'm guessing by now that you discovered what you are you will realize your abilities. _

_Such as strength. Vampire slayers are endowed with strength greater than regular humans and sometime stronger than demons and majority of vampires. Then there is agility and reflexes. Slayers are able to move faster and react more quickly than normal human beings. After that is resilience and healing. A slayer's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than ordinary humans. It is difficult - though not impossible - to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. _

_Then there is your senses. Slayers possess a heightened awareness of their surroundings. This heightened awareness can - with experience - allow the slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them in the dark. For example if you mastered you senses you can fight an attacker with a blindfold on. But however this is not a constant ability. This skill must be honed through practice and the slayer usually must focus to achieve the full benefit. Also a slayer has the limited ability to detect the presence of vampires and other demons. But this does not prevent slayers from being sneaked. _

_Your last ability is your dreams. I think that this is your most powerful ability. All slayers share a physic link which lies in your dreams. These dreams are usually vague but can also be prophetic. The dreams exist in their own mystic plane or what others call it "dreamscape" where other slayers can enter other slayers minds. Slayers are also known to have been seen in others dreams. Like I said dreams are the most powerful ability you have. _

_I must go now, though. Your mother is rushing me. But I do hope that all the information that I gave to you is most helpful. I love you and I always will. _

_Oh and I almost forgot! If you go to the lake house there is a secret panel in one of the hallways. If you find it and go in there you will find everything you need to start your training. And your mother Gilmore is in there waiting for you. A Gilmore is a book that each family of witches owns. It was your mothers. Good bye now, my darling. _

I closed the letter up and reached into the envelope to get the dumb-drive. When I found it I put the letter back in the envelope and put it in one of the drawers of my nightstand.

I then grabbed my laptop off of my dresser and sat back down on my bed. I went through the file Project Forty-Two and the information only made me feel a little better. Actually it didn't make me feel better at all. I was fucking adopted! But at least my father letter helped me figure out how I pushed Damon off of me earlier today. That was the only good thing about this. That and me being in the bloodline of powerful witches.

I looked at my clock only to see that it was about to be five o'clock. I grabbed my car keys and headed downstairs with an empty duffel bag. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize where I was going. Thus, I ended up bumping into Stefan.

He turned around to me and said, "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

And then it felt like someone else was making me talk. "You better be sorry. And you better watch were you're going. I know what you are and I know what your brother is. Play with me and you'll get a steak in your heart."

"You know what I am! How?"

"Let's just say that my father told me."

"How? I thought your parents was dead."

"They are smart ass."

"So how you know?"

"My father left a letter addressed to me explaining...some things."

"Some things. What things?"

I looked around to see if Elena was around. She wasn't. "Look, I got to go find something. It shouldn't take me long though. So meet me at your house in about an hour and make sure that Damon is there. And bring Elena with you. She should know. Okay?"

He nodded.

I just smiled and walked away.

I drove to the lake house that my father left me and Elena. I then walked up to the door and unlocked it then walked in. I gently closed the door behind me and took a deep breath - closing me eyes - letting my aura surround the house.

When I opened my eyes I knew exactly where the secret panel was. I slowly walked towards and when I got to it I opened it. It made a screeching sound but it quickly faded away.

I gashed at the sight. Everywhere was steaks and needles filled with this stuff call vervain and so much more. I turned back around to the entrance and grabbed my duffel bag and started to fill my bag with everything that I thought I needed.

When I was about to leave I remembered the Gilmore. I closed my eyes once again and let me aura surround only this room this time in search of the Gilmore. I opened my eyes and dropped my bag. I turned around to a table and used my powers ( that I been practicing since I got in the car - and kind of already got the hang of it ) to open the drawer. I made all the objects in the drawer float and smiled when the Gilmore came to my view. I then took the Gilmore and put all of the other things away grabbed my bag, closed the panel and left the house and went to the Boarding House.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena:<strong>

"Slow the fuck down! What are you guys talking about?" I screamed trying to get in on Damon and Stefan conversation.

"Look Elena I don't even know what we're talking about. Just wait until Athena come to explain. Okay?" Stefan said as he turned towards me.

I just huffed and sat back down on the couch. A few minutes later the doorbell rung.

"I'll go get it." Damon said and ran to the door. Me and Stefan followed him to the door.

There at the door was Athena.

"Move out of the way, Damon." Athena snapped at Damon.

"No. How about you tell me what the hell that was earlier." Damon said.

_What happened earlier?,_ I thought.

Athena glared at Damon before speaking, "Move before I move you."

"Yeah? You and what army?"

Athena just smiled at Damon before lifting her hand which - I'm just guessing - caused Damon to go flying into a book shelf. Damon got up and ran towards Athena so fast that I couldn't see him. Next thing I see is Damon and Athena fighting.

After a few minutes of them throwing each other around Athena pushed Damon into a wall and had something made completely out of wood pointed into his chest.

And for the first time since they started fighting I saw Damon face. His eyes were all black and he had veins underneath his eyes that were black too. And then I saw how his lip curled back and his teeth were extended.

I thought that Athena was going to stab Damon with that wooden thing and I could tell by the look on Stefan face that he thought the same thing.

Damon closed his eyes waiting for the pain but opened his eyes when he realized that she wasn't going to stab him. "What are you?" Damon asked Athena looking her in the eye.

"Your worst nightmare."Athena simply stated with a small frown and then kissed Damon softly on the lips and then pulled away from him and walked away.

"Can you explain now?" Stefan asked Athena.

"Okay to simply put it I'm different. How am I different? I am a vampire hunter - or a slayer whichever one you want to call me - and a witch. When I went home me and Jenna talked and she told me that my father left me a letter and that she put it on my bed. I read the letter. And he's not my real father. And my mother is - wasn't - my real mother. I'm adopted. My real mother was a witch and my real father was a vampire hunter. So vampire hunting is in my blood. But I am a full blooded witch." Athena said picking up her bag and putting it on the couch opening it up. "My father left me all of this to help me train. But how can I train? I'm all alone."

Stefan, Damon and I walked towards the bag and looked in it.

"Are you serious?" Damon snapped at Athena. "You are not training!"

"Who said?" Athena said getting upset.

"Me."

Athena just picked up a stake - that's what they called them wooden things - and threw one at Damon. It hit him in his stomach and he fell to the floor holding his stomach.

I turned my head in disgust while Stefan walked towards his brother and took the stake out of Damon stomach.

"What the hell!" Damon snapped at Athena.

Athena was the only one that seemed unfazed, "Suck it up like the vampire you are. You'll heal in like two minutes. But Damon, you don't tell me what to do. Do you understand that? I'll find a way to practice and get my skills up. In vampire hunting and in magic. And I'll kill anyone that gets in my way." Athena said walking away with a book in her hand and her bag on her shoulder. "Keep that stake as a souvenir." She finished before walking out the door and slamming it .


	7. Tomb and Dreams and Pregnant?

**Bonnie:**

I was sitting in my room looking threw my grandmother's Gilmore when the doorbell rung. I sighed and went to go see who was at the door. It was Athena.

"Athena? What are you doing here?," I said.

"Bonnie, I need your help." Athena said.

"Come in, Athena."

She walked in.

"Now, how can I help you? What is it?"

"I just found out that I was adopted and that I came from a family of witches and vampire hunters. I guess I can train myself with the vampire hunting but I need your help with the witch training. You know? Since you are a witch and all."

"How do you know what I am?"

"My father left me a letter explaining some...things and he said that you was a witch. And that pretty much your whole family are witches."

I laughed. "Not my _whole_ family."

"Oh. But can you help me?" She said as she reached in her duffle bag ( that I just noticed ) and took out a Gilmore. "This is - was my mom's. My real mom."

"Athena, I don't know about this."

"Please Bonnie. Who helped you? I know someone helped you."

"My grandmother did before she died."

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. But please help me. I'm so clueless and confused."

"Okay, if I agree to help you will you promise to stay away from Caroline. That's my best friend and I hate to see her or anyone else to get hurt."

"Sure. Okay. Done."

I smiled and said, "Okay well I for one have school tomorrow but I promise that I'll help you after school."

"Okay. And thank you so much!" Athena said squeezing before picking up her bag and running out of the house.

I laughed, rolled my eyes and went back to my room

**Athena:**

I walked away from Bonnie's happy. She was going to help! But it's said that she lost her grandmother. At least we had something in common. We both lost someone that we truly loved.

I walked home and went in the house. I was about to go upstairs when I heard voices. I walked into the front room and saw Damon, Elena and Stefan sitting down talking. Damon and Stefan - being vampires heard me coming and was looking at me.

I dropped my bag and turned around to run but Damon was standing right there. "Don't you dare try to run. We need to talk." He said to me.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"Please, Athena." I heard Elena say.

"No!" I screamed and pushed Damon into a wall and tried to run up to my room but Damon was standing in front of me blocking my way. "Move, Damon."

"No!" Damon said mocking me.

I just frowned at him.

"Come on." He said grabbing my arm pulling me towards the front room. I didn't protest this time. I just let him take me.

I sat down and started to think. Was I overreacting. No. And even so I had a right to. I just found out that I was adopted and that the family that I thought was my family isn't. And then I found out that I'm a witch _and _a vampire hunter. Why couldn't I be normal? And then it gets worst. I'm part of this evil prophecy to end the world.

"Athena," Stefan said, "you're overreacting."

I said nothing. I just turned my head away from all of them.

"They told me everything, 'Thena." Elena said, "I didn't believe it at first. But then Damon drank a blood bag in front of me." She finished making a disgusted face.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Damn it! You better talk to us or I'm going to rip your head off." Damon screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I like to see you try. Play with me if you want to and you'll end up dead. And I mean that, Damon. Remember that warning I gave ya'll earlier? I meant every single word. Oh, but maybe you forgot. Do you need a repeat?" I said looking and speaking to Damon directly.

"I'm not scared of you, Athena. Or any one for that matter." He said smirking.

I returned his smirk, "Good, because I didn't ask you to be scared of me. And it's okay you not being scared of me is going to make kicking your ass so much fun."

"What makes you think you could beat me?"

"I know for a fact."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

He smirked again, "We'll see."

"Oh, yes we will." I said giving him a playful glare.

"Okay, you guys. Enough with the flirty slash threatening comments and let's get down to business." Stefan cut in.

I tore my eyes away from Damon's. "What do ya'll want to know?"

"Wait! Athena, before we start, I just want to let you know I - we went snooping before you came back." Elena said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

None of them said anything. Elena just pulled out an envelope and out it on the coffee table. I stared at the envelope in disbelief. They went in my room and looked for the letter my father wrote me!

"Why didn't you tell us that you was part of this prophecy? We knew about it already but we just didn't know _who_ was supposed to destroy the world." Damon said.

I just stood up shaking my head in anger. "I can't believe that ya'll went through my stuff! You'll pay for that." I said walking away hoping that they won't come after me. But of course Damon did.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon snapped at me.

"I'm going in my room to be alone." I said as I tried to walk around him.

"I don't think so."

"Why? Why can't I be alone? Please Damon."

He shook his head.

"He's right, Athena. Now we figured out what Klaus wants with you." Stefan said.

"Who's Klaus?" Me and Elena asked at the same time.

"Klaus is an original."

"What's an original?" Elena asked.

"An original is an vampire that was first made. They didn't need to drink another vampire's blood because they were an vampire already." Damon said.

Elena and I just nodded.

"Now, we need to protect both of you." Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Klaus wants to sacrifice you in a ritual." Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

_Oh god_, I thought, _those beautiful blue eyes._

I shook those thoughts out of my head because I wasn't allowed to think like that. It was plain and simple. I was the hunter and he was the prey.

"I'll kill him before he gets anywhere near Elena or me." I said confident.

"You can't kill an original." Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed before walking away grabbing Damon hand pulling him upstairs with me.

When we got upstairs and in my room I closed the door and locked it. Damon was sitting on my bed playing with my teddy bear that I got when I turned eleven. It was small. Blue and only had white on its feet and ears. And on its small neck it had a red ribbon on it. It is my favorite thing in the world.

"Wow I didn't know that you still played with dolls." Damon said.

I glared at him before snatching Brandy ( that's her name ) out of Damon hands. "I don't play with her. I just sleep with her or hold her when I'm sad or confused or need comfort."

"Sure. If you say so."

"I do say so." I said as I put Brandy down and pushed Damon flat on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck.

**Damon:**

Me a Athena lay in her bed. It was around 5 o'clock when she stirred and then suddenly woke up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door. Locking it. I tried to open it and break it down but I guess she spelled it.

"Athena?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone, Damon. I'm fine. Okay?" Athena said.

"No. Please let me in."

"No, Damon. I'm sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep. I'm okay I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Damon."

I just nodded and went back to the bed at sat down waiting for Athena to come out the bathroom. After about ten minutes Athena came out the bathroom. I sighed in relief.

I didn't know what is was about this girl but I felt as if I needed her. But wait, feelings are for Stefan. I do what I please. I don't think about the consequences. I'm Damon Salvatore. I was only here to get Katherine out the tomb. And now that I knew that Athena was a witch I could use her to open the tomb.

"You okay?" I asked her as she sat on the bed and grabbed Brandy.

She nodded.

"Look, I know that you just realized that you're a witch but can you help me with something?"

She shrugged her shoulders, half asleep.

"I need you to open something."

She yawed, "Open what?"

"A tomb."

She slowly turned her head to me. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

She sighed and laid down, "Whatever."

Before I had time to reply she fell asleep. I just smirked and leaned on her headboard. Even though I was finally getting Katherine out the tomb I couldn't help but feel sad because I was going to hurt Athena.

_But why should I care_, I thought, _she's just another human that I had to deal with to get what I wanted. And now I'm getting what I want. She's not important. I don't care about her. Only Katherine..._

And with that I went to sleep.

**Athena:**

_I was standing in a wide open felid. It had tall grass that came up to my knees. Surrounding me were thousands of beautiful flowers. Red, blue, yellow, orange. white and so much more. The clouds were a bright white and the sky was as bright as ever. It felt as if nothing can ruin this beautiful place. Animals. They were everywhere. Deers, antelopes, rabbits, bears. Mothers, fathers, cubs. Birds were flying around. Chirping. _

_Then all of a sudden I seen a flash of lightning and all I hear is thunder. I looked up to the sky to see that now it was dark and looked as if it was going to rain. The animals disappeared. The flowers died. The grass died. I heard footsteps and turned around. There standing right behind me was a man. He had light brown hair and blue eyes._

_"Hello, Athena." The man said._

_"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I said._

_"Klaus. And I know everything." He said walking towards me till we were actually face to face. Almost touching._

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_"I just want the prophecy to come true. I want you to do what you was born to do."_

_"No. I won't do it." I said through clenched teeth._

_"Oh, but you will my dear." He paused and lifted his hand to my cheek. Rubbing circles on my cheek with his thumb. "Because if you don't I'll kill everyone you care about."_

_"You wouldn't dear." I said smacking his hand away. _

_"Yes, I would."_

_I made a growling noise in the back of my throat._

_"See. I'm already waking the monster inside of you. It's only a matter of time."_

_Again I growled._

_"First, I'll break the curse. But I'm going to need your sister for that. Ah, Elena's such a beauty. Too bad she needs to die."_

_"Why Elena?"_

_"Because she's Katherine doppelganger I need the doppelganger in order for the sacrifice to work. And...others."_

_"Whatever. My sister is not going to die! I'll kill you before you kill her."_

_"We'll see about that. You have a lot of Power in you but that doesn't mean that you have the Power to kill me. I'm an Original, you silly little girl. And besides we both know that she's not your real sister. So why would you want to risk your life to save her pathetic life."_

_"That's my sister no matter what. But how did you know?"_

_"I've been watching you since the day you was born. And I did it."_

_"Did what?"_

_"You know what."_

_I turned my head away from him, thinking. Then all of a sudden it snapped. "You killed my parents!"_

_"Correction: adoption parents. And yes, I did. They were in my way."_

_"You'll pay for what you've done." I snapped at him._

_"Like I said before; you have a lot of Power in you but that doesn't mean that you'll be able to kill me. Silly little girl."_

_"We'll see about that."_

_"Whatever, child. But, why do you waste your time with that fool of a vampire? Don't you know that he's just using you? And it's a shame because you're pregnant with his child." He paused and shook his head, "Go ahead and be a fool - be like him - open that tomb."_

_I shook my head, "What are you talking about? And what's in the tomb?" I asked._

_"Vampires, that's what's in the tomb. He's looking for Katherine. His ex girlfriend. He's been looking for her for years." He shook his head, once more, "But anyway, vampires think that it's highly impossible to get a human pregnant. It's not. For a fact, it only happens every so and so years. It just happens that you and Damon had sex the day. You're four weeks pregnant. It's a shame, you know? Because the babies might not live since I'm going to need you soon. And because you're pregnant by a man that can care less about you."_

_I felt tears on my face and quickly wiped them away, "What do you mean by babies?"_

_"Twins. You're having twins."_

_"How do you know all of this about me?"_

_"Before a person is born their whole life is written down. Planned. You know that saying 'Everything happens for a reason'? Yes? Well it's true."_

_"I can't believe this shit."_

_He wagged his finger at me, "Ah, ah. Watch your language."_

_I made that growling noise in the back of my throat, "I do what I want."_

_He chuckled. "Well this was an interesting conversation. Nice talking to you, Athena. And maybe next time we could talk face to face. Not in your dreams."_

_I said nothing._

_"Good bye - for now." Was the last thing he said before disappearing. _

I woke to the sun shining down on my face. I frowned. I turned around to see that Damon was still there. Laying in my bed. Sleeping. At that very second I remembered my whole dream.

Klaus words was all I could hear. _Don't you know he's using you? You're pregnant by a man that can care less about you._

At that moment I wanted to do nothing more than kill Damon. But I refused that urge. I sat up in bed and looked down at my stomach. Four weeks pregnant? I couldn't be. But I was... Or maybe he lied. I hope he did.

I turned my head to see Damon stir before his eyes fluttered and before he opened them completely. I sighed and turned my back on him.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked.

I shook my head, "No, Damon."

"You sure?"

"Stop acting like you care."

"I do care."

I rolled my eyes. "What time do you want me to open the tomb?"

"Are you sure you can do it? I mean like you just found out that you're a witch and a vampire hunter. And I know that you had a lot on your mind so I don't know if you looked at you mother Gilmore."

Again, I rolled my eyes. "I looked thru the Gilmore, Damon. I know a lot of spells. Okay? I know what I need to do."

"Um.. Okay."

"Okay so this the plan. You go the Boarding House and get dressed and feed or whatever else you got to do and while you're doing that I'll be getting ready myself. And then when I'm going to come over to the Boarding House and we'll go to the tomb from there. Okay?"

"Okay."

I faked a smile and got off the bed and walked to my closet, looking for something to wear. I then felt a breeze and turned to the bed to see Damon gone. I sighed in relief.

I walked over to my dresser and plugged my iPod into my stereo. I then chose the song I wanted to listen to. I chose So Gone by Monica and pressed play, making sure it was on repeat.

_So gone over you, you, you, you_

_{Yeah}_  
><em>{New Monica}<em>  
><em>{Woo}<em>

_Silly of me_  
><em>Devoted so much time<em>  
><em>To find you unfaithful, boy<em>  
><em>I nearly lost my mind<em>

_Drive pass your house every night_  
><em>In an unmarked car<em>  
><em>Wondering what she had on me<em>  
><em>To make you break my heart, yeah<em>

_{You make me feel}_  
><em>You make me feel I'm so gone (So unreal), oh...<em>  
><em>You make me {You make me feel}<em>  
><em>Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I {So unreal},<em>  
><em>ooh<em>

_Nights I couldn't sleep, uh_  
><em>You let the sun beat you home<em>  
><em>I asked myself over again<em>  
><em>What am I doing wrong<em>

_To make you stay out all night_  
><em>And not think to call<em>  
><em>What does she have over me<em>  
><em>To make him not think to call home<em>

_{You make me feel}_  
><em>You make me feel I'm so gone {So unreal}, oh...<em>  
><em>You make me {You make me feel}<em>  
><em>Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I {So unreal},<em>  
><em>ooh<em>

_I walked back to my closet and picked a dark blue bubble skirt that came to mid thigh, and a dark blue Hollister shirt that had the number 25 on it in pink. I think grabbed my blue sandals with pink in them. Even though it was the end of September I was still wearing summer clothes._

_I rolled my eyes at myself and went to go take my shower._

_Listen, boy, I'm a rowdy chick_  
><em>Sometimes I have to fight ˜cause my mouth too slick<em>  
><em>Baby, why you doing me like I ain't worth this s***<em>  
><em>Make me wanna ride passed your house and sit<em>  
><em>Kick down your doors and smack your chick<em>  
><em>Just to show you Monica not having it<em>  
><em>So in love with you like a drug habit get<em>  
><em>{So gone} You treat me so unreal<em>

_What she do, I do better (Ooh...oh...)_  
><em>What she do to make you love her (What did she do)<em>  
><em>Is it real or forever<em>  
><em>Baby, please can't we stay together (Is it real or<em>  
><em>forever)<em>

_What she do, I do better (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>What she do to make you love her (Yeah, ooh...)<em>  
><em>Is it real or forever (Is it real)<em>  
><em>Baby, please can't we stay together (Oh)<em>

_Whoa and I love you to love you, baby (Whoa and I love_  
><em>you to love you, baby)<em>  
><em>Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, ooh...<em>  
><em>Whoa and I love you to love you, baby (Whoa and I love<em>  
><em>you to love you, baby)<em>  
><em>Whoa and I love you to love you, baby (Just to show<em>  
><em>you Monica not having it), yeah<em>

_{You make me feel}_  
><em>You make me feel I'm so gone {So unreal}, oh...<em>  
><em>You make me {You make me feel}<em>  
><em>Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I {So unreal},<em>  
><em>ooh<em>

_Said that I need you_  
><em>I don't really need you<em>  
><em>Said that I need you, ooh<em>

I came out the bathroom fully dressed and looked in my full length mirror. I frowned at myself and shook my head. I didn't gain much weight but you can see that I'm getting bigger. My thighs were fatter and so was my stomach. But you can hardly tell unless you look real closely to my stomach.

I been acting like a pig since for weeks and now I know why. I was pregnant. I shook my head and grabbed my diary and pen before sitting on my bed. Listening to the song repeat itself. Being drowned in the music that I'm relating to me and Damon.

_Dear Diary,_

_Long time no talk - writing. Anyway just the other day I found out that I was adopted. I really belong to a family of witches and vampire hunters. My real mother was a witch and my real father was a vampire hunter. So, hunting vampires is in my blood and I'm a full blooded witch. Crazy isn't it. Everything - vampires, werewolves, witches and so much more - is real. When I was a little girl yeah I thought they were real. But as I got older I grew out of that belief. Now, I just found out yesterday that this Original, Klaus, is after me. And Elena. He wants me because I'm part of this prophecy to end the world. Not the WHOLE word though. Just the world for humans. Making vampires more dominate to control the world and turn human to slaves. This is a mess! And then to make it even worst I'm pregnant. By Damon. And he's a vampire. I can't believe this shit. I thought that vampire's couldn't get humans pregnant because their body was dead. They are just the living dead for God's sake. But here I am pregnant by Damon Salvatore. I guess it would be alright if we actually care about each other but we don't - he don't. It's crazy that we just met and that I'm crazily in love with him. But he could care less. Not that I told him. I can't and never will tell him - or anyone else for that matter. And NOW to make matters even WORST, he wants me to open a tomb filled with vampires so that he can find his ex girlfriend, Katherine (shaking my fucking head ). This is too much for me. But now I have to go meet Damon at his house so that he can lead me to the tomb and I can open it. Good bye, Diary._

I closed my diary and grabbed my car keys and Gilmore before walking downstairs and out the door.

**Damon:**

I was about to go see what was taking Athena so long when the door bell rang . I walked to the door to find, Athena.

"Hey." I said trying to make conversation.

She rolled her eyes, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." I said walking out the house, closing the door, and leading her to the tomb.

"This is it?" She asked when we finally got there.

I nodded.

"Okay back up." She said opening her Gilmore. "Abrir la tumba, para que podamos ponerla en libertad. Libre de ella y los demás, que se han tomado. Nos hará libres. lo haremos!" She chanted over and over.

As she talked I couldn't help but notice that she looked bigger. Actually I noticed that last night when we had sex. But I didn't pay much attention to it. But now I see it. She was a little bit bigger in her thighs and in her stomach. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she turned to me as I heard a sqeak.

"It's done." Athena said.

And it was done. The tomb was open. I smiled at Athena and walked inside the tomb. "Katherine?" I called out. No answer. I ignored that and kept searching. Kept calling. Kept getting no answer. I thought that she was just to weak to answer me. But I knew that it was more than that.

I searched and searched and searched but at last I came to a decision: she wasn't in the tomb. I shook my head and walked out of the tomb.

"You found her?" Athena asked me.

" How did you know I was looking for someone?" I asked her.

"I know things, Damon."

"Whatever." I said walking away from her just wanting to be alone.


	8. This Is Goodbye

**Damon:**

I was back at the Boarding House drinking my sorrow away. I've been searching for Katherine since I was turned. Finding her was my only goal in life. I can't believe I – out of all people – thought thought that I could have a happy ever after. I shook my head let out a bitter laugh and poured my self another drink.

I heard the door open and close and thought it was Stefan until I heard _her_ voice.

"I see you still have a drinking problem."

"What the hell do you want, Katherine?" I said bitterly.

"I just came to tell you something." She said annoyed with my tone.

I waved my hand, "Hurry up with it already."

She glared at me, "I never loved you, Damon. It was Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan. I just used you as a toy. And you're a fun toy to play with." And with that she walked out not caring about anything or anyone but herself.

Not only that but she left me feeling heartbroken... What is up with all these feelings nowa days?

I took out my phone and texted the only person that cared about me – I guess.

_From: Damon_

_To: Athena _

_where are you ?_

_From: Athena_

_To: Damon_

_I went home after you gave me your fucked up attitude. So therefor I'm home. What do you want now?_

_From: Damon_

_To: Athena_

_I need you right now_

God I sounded weak, I thought.

_From: Athena_

_To: Damon_

_Oh now you need me._

_From: Damon _

_To: Athena_

_Please?_

Pathetic too.

_From: Athena _

_To:Damon_

_Okay. Where are you?_

_From:Damon_

_To:Athena_

_Boarding House_

I waited for Athena to reply but she didn't. I just waited and let my thoughts wander. Why do I care about this girl? Why do I want to protect her? Why do I want to stop using her? And most of all: _Why_ and when did I start growing feelings for her? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate.

_From:Athena_

_To:Damon_

_Sorry it took me so long. Sum10 happened. But open your door I'm outside._

I didn't reply. I just got up and opened the door. Athena stood their with a different shirt and jeans on.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why did you change clothes? You said something happened."

She shook her head and waved her hand, "Nothing important, Damon. But what's wrong?"

"Her." I simply said.

She raised and eyebrow (Copying me, I bet), "Who's her?"

"Katherine."

She looked at me and cocked her head, "Oh?" She walked past me and into the house and stood down on the couch. "Wow. I actually thought that if you found her you'd be all over her." She shrugged. "I guess not. What happened? What was so important that I had to leave the comfort of my home to assist you?"

"She said she never loved me. She said it was Stefan. And that it's always going to be Stefan."

She cocked her head to the side and starred at me. I told her all about my past. Why? I don't know why. Finally she sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I looked at her wary before sitting down next to her.

I turned and looked at her face. She looked angry and I wondered why. "Are you okay?" She asked, he expression softening. I nodded.

She gave me a pointed look before leaning back into the couch and opening her arms. I looked at her wary – again. "Come on." She said, "I'm not the one that bite."

I chuckled and smirked before leaning back and resting my head on her chest. She sighed and started to play with my hair. Soon she stopped and I looked up to see that she fell asleep.

The house was quite and I shifted on my back – still keeping my head on her chest and slowly went to sleep listening to Athena heartbeat... And two others?

**Stefan:**

I haven't seen Damon in a few days. He's been skipping school (not that I didn't expect that) and haven't been around the house lately. I knew he was with Athena... At least I hoped he was.

Me and Elena have gotten close over the days. And I've gotten close to her friends, also. Today (which is Sunday) we (Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and me) all went to the Grill and now was on our way to the Boarding House to watch a movie.

We walked into the front room talking about what movie we wanted to watch when we saw Athena and Damon asleep on the couch.

Athena had her back on the couch and was slightly leaning on her side. (It looked as if she was scared to let her stomach to touch the couch.) Damon was lying on his side, his head on her chest and his hand on her stomach. And that's what drawn my attention. Her stomach looked bigger – not that bigger, but bigger than I last seen her. Of course if you wasn't a vampire you wouldn't know the change in her size...

"What are they – and when I said they I mean Athena – doing here?" Caroline asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer because as if on cue Athena stirred before opening her eyes. She still looked sleepy but we could all tell she was glaring at us – especially me.

Her stirring woke Damon up and he sat up and looked at us then to Athena. "Look who joined the party." He said with sarcasm.

Athena looked irritated by that comment and shook her head. "Be nice." She warned before getting up and stretching. When she stretched I looked – stared at her stomach. She noticed and glared at me. "Staring isn't polite." She cocked her head. "I thought you was the brother with the manners." She raised an eyebrow at me before shaking her head.

"I told you that I wanted, Damon!" Caroline snapped at Athena and then covered her mouth with her hands.

Everyone tensed and thought that Athena was going to lunge for Caroline but she just shrugged and had a bored look on her face. She grabbed her phone of the couch and started to walk away but turned back. "You can have him." She looked at Caroline and then to Damon – who's been smirking this entire time, "I had my fun with him. I'm done." She then turned around and walked out the Boarding House.

"Okay. That was strange... Even for Athena." Elena said.

Caroline nodded in agreement. "She just had a bored look on her face. For a second I thought she really was going to kill me..." She said.

Elena looked at Caroline. "She haven't been herself lately. All she do is eat and sleep now. And when ever I ask her what's wrong she says that she just been sick lately. And Athena hardly ever get sick."

Bonnie nodded. "Is it me or have y'all noticed that she got bigger? In the waist and stomach?"

"You don't think that she's …." Elena trailed off and looked at Damon who just looked amused.

"Of course not." I said.

"Damon chuckled and shook his head. "If she is it's not mine."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Are you sure about that?"

"Can't you see that it's a possibility?" Elena asked.

Damon shook his head and gave Elena a pointed stare, "It's not a possibility and you know that."

"You don't know that, Damon" Bonnie said.

"Fine you guys want to know? I'll go get her!" Damon said and then walked out the door at human speed but I know once the door closed he was using vampire speed. After a few minutes the door opened and closed – slammed and you could hear Athena screaming.

"Put me down! You son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you. Ugh! Put me the fuck down!"

Damon came in the living room with Athena on his shoulder kicking and screaming to be put down. "Fine" He said and threw her on the couch. "I put you down!"

Athena glared him. "What do you want?"

Damon walked over to Athena and looked her in the eye. "They have questions for you and you're going to answer them with the truth. Understand?"

"I understand," She said.

Damon turned to us. "Go ahead and ask her."

Elena looked at her sister, "Are you pregnant?"

Athena cocked her head and looked at everyone, "Yes."

"How long are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Four weeks." Athena answered.

"Who's is it?" Caroline asked.

"Damon's." Athena answered.

"How is that possible?" I asked

Athena shrugged, "Klaus told me I am. And I took a pregnancy test. Results said positive."

Damon looked angry. "When did you take the pregnancy test? And you're in contact with Klaus?"

Athena cocked her head to the side and looked at Damon. "Today. Before I came to see you. That's what took me so long. And no."

"So how did he tell you?"

She frowned. "He interrupted my dream."

Damon turned away and frowned before turning back to us. "Anymore questions?"

Everyone shook there heads.

Damon looked at Athena – and trust me you do not want to see the look on his face – "That's all."

Athena looked at him and then shook her head. Then I'm guessing all of the memories came back and she glared at us. "It's not polite to use compulsion on people." She snapped at us.

"It's not polite to lie!" Elena said to her sister.

Athena stood up and walked away from us. "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you guys."

"Actually you did lie." Damon snapped.

Athena spun around on us with tears in her eyes. "I didn't lie!"

"But you knew!" Damon said.

"I found out last night! That's when he interrupted my dream! I thought he was lying so I took a pregnancy test today and it came out positive."

"You should have told me!"

"Why?" Athena said slowly walking towards Damon. "Why should I have told you? You don't care about me. So I know you wont care about the babies! And yeah I said babies. Klaus told me I'm having twins, Damon." She stopped in front of him and paused. "You don't care. I know you don't. You used me as a blood bank the first day you came her." She let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. "Your nothing but a asshole. And you know what?"

"What?" He said threw clenched teeth.

"I was so stupid to sleep with you. _And_ get pregnant. But it's okay. I'm going to take care of all of this myself."

Athena turned to leave but Damon grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I don't think so."

Athena looked down at Damon hand and then back up at his face. Anger flashed all over her face and then suddenly the lights started to flash off and on and the ground started to shake. You could hear thunder and out the window you can see lightning flash. Athena pushed Damon off of her.

"_Don't_ touch me." She said bitterly and walked out the door.

**Athena:**

I ran out the Boarding House with tears streaming down my face. I silently cursed at myself and stopped to catch my breath and look in a car mirror at my face. I frowned at what I found. Puffy red eyes. And tear stained cheeks.

I sighed and licked my hand and wiped my face. I then calmed myself down and ran my fingers threw my hair then started to walk towards Ava house. I knew that Ava and Serena was there planning on what to wear tomorrow like we do every night before school.

I stopped in front of Ava house and rang the door bell. A few seconds later Ava came to the door with Serena right behind her. They both starred at me and I knew they knew I was crying.

Serena spoke first. "You've been crying." She stated.

I laughed a little bit and shook my head. "I tried to clean up a little bit."

Ava shook her head at me. "Come in." She demanded.

I walked threw the door and soon I was in the middle of Ava and Serena. Ava led her way to her room having me behind her and Serena was behind me with her arms crossed. We walked in Ava room and they made me sit on the bed.

"Talk." Serena said.

I looked at both of them and hung my head. "I'm pregnant. Four weeks. And it's Damon's. They – and by they I mean Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan figured it out. When Damon found out the truth he... Let's just say he didn't take it well." I picked my head up and looked at my best friends who looked sorry for me. "That's not all." I said "Do you believe in vampires and witches and you know other things that bump in the night?"

Ava looked at me like I'm crazy,"No."

Serena frowned at me,"Nope."

I rubbed my forehead. "You have to believe me when I say they exists. I know because I'm a witch."

Serena shook her head, "Did you fall on you way here?"

I shot up. "Do you want proof?"

"Sure." She said with sarcasm, "That would be nice."

"Fine!" I said and stood back and focused on the bed. I stared at it for minutes till it shifted and Ava screamed. She kept screaming as I made the bed rise higher and higher. Serena was to scared to scream. Instead she starred at the floor.

"Okay! Okay! We believe you." Ava screamed.

I sighed in relief and put the bed back on the floor.

"I don't understand." Serena said.

I sighed. "I don't really understand my damn self."

"But... How can this be?" Ava asked.

"Remember when I told you I was adopted?"

They nodded.

"That's how I'm a witch. Damon and Stefan is are vampires... Oh and Bonnie is a witch. But the others don't know about her."

"So? What does this mean?" Serena asked.

I looked at my best friends in the world. "It's time to plan my escape."

Ava got up off the bed grabbed her laptop and then sat back down on the bed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." I answered, "Any where but here."

She nodded.

After a half hour we found a place for me to run to. Bought the ticket and everything. Now we were saying our goodbyes.

"When are you coming back?" Serena asked.

I thought about it, "Never."

Ava and Serena nodded knowing that, that was the first thing that popped up in my mind. I was coming back... Sooner or later.

I gave them a playful glare, "Now don't become strangers. You know my number."

Ava smiled, "Of course not."

Serena smirked, "Were we strangers all the other times?"

"Yes." I said.

We all laughed and I smiled at them once more before walking out the door and going home to pack.

I packed all my clothes and anything else I wanted to take. My plane wasn't supposed to take off for about a hour and a half so I sat down and took out my diary and wrote a little note before grabbing my bags and leaving not looking back – not once. This was goodbye

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note:<strong>_ A lot happened in this chapter... Review! What do you think should happen in the chapters to come ? Already have the next chapter planed in my brain :)) 3


	9. Exposed

**Athena:**

I've been gone for weeks. I've been keeping tabs with Ava and Serena to know what the town's been up to. I know that the town have a search party looking for me thinking I'm dead or something. But only Ava Serena... and others know the truth.

I ran away.

I was scared, upset and angry, so I decided to run away. Again. That's so childish. I need to face my fears head on and stop being a stupid ass punk.

It's not the first time I ran away. Once I ran away when I was ten. But the found me a week later. Damn those cops!

I rand away because I thought my "parents" didn't love me no more because they were paying more attention to Elena. Psh. I just found out I was adopted, and I may not be their own child but honestly; I think that they loved me more than they loved Elena. Or even their damn selves. But anyways when I get scared I run.

I know I shouldn't. I know that I should stay and face my fears but I can't. Not this time anyway. Why?

Because I'm pregnant. Because vampire exists. Monsters exists. Witches (I'm a witch), werewolves? What's next ghost?

But anyway Florida is nice. That's were I am. Florida. The sun feels real good on my olive skin. I love sitting on the balcony and staring at the ocean. It relaxes me. It makes me think...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated. I looked down to see the caller ID to see Elena calling me for the thousandth time since I left. Usually I let it go straight to voicemail but this time I picked up.

"Yes, Elena?" I said with a annoyed tone.

_"Oh my god. You picked up!" Elena said._

"Only because I got tired of hearing my damn phone ring. Now, I picked up what the fuck do you want? Didn't understand that I ain't want to pick up? I guess not." I said bitterly.

_"Please come home. Were all worried about you. You and the babies. Oh and please tell me you didn't harm the babies"_

"One, I'm not coming home. Two, what kind of person do you think I am?"

_"You're you. There's no telling what you'd do."_

"It's nice to know I'm unpredictable. Nice little chat. Bye now." I hung up.

I got up and went into the room and walked over to stereo and plugged in my iPod. I then walked to the bed and laid down. Slowly falling to sleep to the lyrics Foolish by Ashanti.

**Serena:**

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years.

I've been counting. Athena have been gone for six weeks now. That's a month and a couple of days. Sure, we keep in touch; but I'd like to actually _see_ my best friend.

I hate it. Lying to everyone. Ava and I know exactly where Athena is but we won't tell. But _now _ we have to. Athena has been getting cravings. And not any normal cravings. She's been having cravings for blood.

_Blood._

And she's been giving into those cravings. Oh God! Ava and I tried to convince her to come back, but it's not working. At all.

For the past six weeks the others been trying to get something out of us. We refused. But now... We have to tell. For Athena stake. She don't know what's going on, and she may seem fine but she's not. She's just to stubborn for her own good.

I was snapped out of our thoughts when Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie same to sit with us. Damon ditched.

When they found out that Athena ran away, Caroline being the confused little blonde she is demanded answers. Damon, being the ass he is, told her about vampire and shit. Damn him.

So now Caroline thinks she extra cool because she hang out with vampires. Dumb blonde.

A few days later, Bonnie found out that she's a witch. Yippy for her and Athena. Psh. I still can't believe this shit. Like, seriously?

Elena, seems fine with this. I can't believe that. Ugh. Ava; scared out of her mind. But as the days goes by she seems to accept it more.

"What you thinking so hard about?" Ava asked.

"Athena." I answered in a duh tone.

"Oh."

"Z"

"Glad you know you alphabet," she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I know right!"

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Not to interrupt your dumb conversation... No wait I meant to. But anyway, what about Athena?" Caroline said.

"Caroline," I said leaning in, "just because your Elena best friend doesn't mean that I won't hop over this table and choke you to death. But to answer your question," I looked at Stefan, "Athena needs help. She won't admit it, but she does. She's having blood cravings."

"Who's having blood cravings?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see Damon. "Athena." I said.

"How long?"

I opened my mouth to answer him but was cut off by my phone vibrating. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Athena. I picked up, worried. She would never call us during the day, unless and emergency.

"_Hello? Hello!" Athena screamed, sobbing._

"Athena, what happened? Calm down. Stop crying."

_"I can't calm down. I'm a murder!"_

I froze. "What do you mean?"

_She breathed, "I killed someone." _

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>** I know. I know. I know. To short. Don't hate me! But tell me what you think. :)) **_  
><em>


	10. What the hell am I?

**Here goes the chapter! Yippie :))**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athena<strong>_

I stared at the body in disbelief. How can I possibly kill someone? It's not in me. At least it wasn't. I'm evil. I killed this poor man because he hit his girlfriend. It was _so_ none of my business. At first I just planned to talk to him, I don't know why. But then he raised his hand and I attacked. I didn't even think. I just did.

Now because of my damn nosiness this man is dead... Actually scattered. I ripped his head off his shoulders, ripped one of his arms off and then broke the other. Same with his legs.

I heard someone coming and gasped. We (well I) was in a ally way. I put my phone back in my pocket and ran. Ran back to that little apartment I had. Serena told me to hide at the apartment and that they'd drive up here and get me.

By they, she meant all of them. If I wasn't so close to being locked up, I would've had a remark to that. Hey, I did have a remark to that. But I was focused on seeing the light until the day I died.

I looked up at the sky as I ran and pushed pass people. The sky was cloudy and dark as if the sky was scared of something it's damn self.

I stopped and looked across the street. In the shadows, it seemed as if someone was standing there. Suddenly, I felt watched. I started to run again. This time, though, it seems that I went faster and in no time I was in front of my apartment. I quickly took my keys out my pocket and opened the door and ran in, slamming the door behind me.

And I could've swore before I closed the door Klaus was behind me.

_**Elena:**_

My poor sister killed someone. Oh God. Bonnie being Bonnie, judgey, said that when we get in Florida we should call the cops. When Damon snapped at her about that she did this thingy that gives vampire head aces or something like that.

"Right there!" Ava said pointing to a house.

We were in Florida in front of Athena small apartment. It was cute. Black and blue.

We pulled up and climbed out the car. Ava and Serena began knocking on the door and calling Athena. No answer.

I flinched as Damon kicked the door in. After he kicked the door in he tried to walk inside but was unsuccessful. He swore loudly.

"Athena!" He called.

I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him Ava, Serena and Bonnie followed me. Caroline stayed outside with the boys. I shook my head "Athena?" I called.

"Please come out! It's us." Serena said.

"Yeah. Come on best friend. We ain't gonna' hurt you."

I opened my mouth to call for her again when suddenly I was frozen. I tried to move my arms, my legs, anything. No such luck.

"Sorry." A voice said that I recognized straight away. Athena. "I didn't mean to freeze y'all."

With a move of her hand we were able to move again. I smiled and was to hug her when she raised her hand again. "We can do all of that later. Can we go now? Please."

I nodded and grabbed her hand and we walked outside. When outside she pulled away and snapped at me that she wasn't a baby and could walk by herself.

"I was only trying to be there for you." I snapped in return.

She glared at me but then turned around and looked at something in a ally. "Car. _Now._"

By her tone of voice everyone knew not to disagree. Even Damon. We all climbed in the car and sped out of Florida.

_**Athena:**_

"And I hope you know your grounded." Jenna continued.

It seemed as if she was talking for hours. "Okay, Jenna. I get it. I'm grounded. Your taking my laptop. The only time I'm aloud to use it is for homework. No outside. No company. Nothing related to the outside world, besides regularly scheduled doctor appointment for the twins." I put my dumb up. "You made it crystal clear." I added sarcastically.

Jenna held her finger up, "Now just wait a minute. Don't get sarcastic with me. You did this to yourself. You had sex. You got pregnant. You ran away. Key word: you."

I stood up from the table and picked up a knife and threw it to a wall. I grabbed another one and stabbed the counter. Repeatedly. I just want to stab something. Finally someone took the knife from me. Damon.

I glared at him but spoke to Jenna, my voice low and fierce. "You don't tell me what to do. You don't set the rules for me. I do. I'm not your child. Jeremy is. You yell at him all you want. I don't give a fuck. But you don't yell at me. I will kill you, Jenna. You control Jeremy. Hell! You control Elena to." I closed my eyes and wave my hand at Elena. "She'd do anything for you. You're like a second mother to her; but to me," I turned towards Jenna "you're just another one of these dumb bitches that think that they can control me."

"Athena!" Elena yelled standing up. I knew she stood up because I heard the screech of her chair.

"Y'all tell me, 'Stop sleeping around', 'Stop smoking'. Stop doing this. Stop doing that." I said in a mocking tone. "I do what I want, when I want. You don't control me!"

I heard thunder strike. I heard Jenna sobs. And I enjoyed them both.

I opened my eyes and turned to them, they gasped when they saw my face. "You _don't _ever tell me what to do!" I screamed as thunder struck again.

I looked at the window and saw my reflection. My eyes were a dark violet and veins popped out under my eyes. My fangs extended.

"What the hell am I?" I asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note: Yay . . . ! Two chapters in one day ! But this seems WACK to me! Let me know what you think :)) And SORRY its so short. School just started last month but already we have test every day. So i have to study EVERY DAY. Language arts. Social Studies. Science. And the subject I hate the most MATH ! ( sorry to all you math lovers <strong>_. **] I'm going to try and update more. I promise on my last 100% I got on my ( math ] quiz ! Wow that didn't make any sense. But thanks for reading :)) 3 ( smiley face & a heart ] wow im slow today. lol ;))**


	11. Fight To Stay Alive

**Athena:**

I sat in history, annoyed and angry with the world. Last night went horrible and they told Jenna about the supernatural. She didn't take it well, not that I care. I was just so damn angry that I couldn't control my self. It feels just like that night when I couldn't stop my...

_Wait_, I thought, _don't think about that. It's just going to piss you off more. And from now on you need to control yourself._

Apparently, when I'm angry I cause hell. Thunder, lighting, heavy rain. On the news this morning (not that I watch that bull), they called it a mini hurricane. Dumb humans.

Wow. Did I just call humans dumb? Well, I guess. I'm not human. I don't know what I am. I used to think that I knew who I was, but now, I'm not so sure.

But I'm sure of one thing: I need to find my birth parents.

"Athena," A voice said.

I looked up. It was Mr. Saltzman. "I understand your condition but you still have to work."

Oh, my condition. Jenna kind of came to the school and explained that I "went to visit other relatives" because I'm pregnant. Or some shit like that. I rolled my eyes "Good for you."

"You're already six weeks behind, no need for you to be more behind."

"I don't feel like working. And I understand that I'm six weeks behind. Just write down what the hell I got to do and give me the textbooks and all that other stuff and I'll get it done."

"Fine," Mr. Saltzman sighed, "But I want it done by the end of this month. I have to put my grades in my grade book."

I scoffed. "Yup. Got you."

I tried to focus on what he was saying, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. And that's what irked me.

In the middle of class someone passed me a note. It was from this girl named Britney and God, she was annoying. It read, _Are you really pregnant?_

I glared at the note before writing, _Maybe. Maybe not. Mind your business, and you won't get hurt. Pass me another no and I'll punch you in the face. You nosey little punk. _I then folded it and passed it back to her, making sure I ain't get caught.

"Well," Britney whispered, "I guess it's true. Sucks to be you."

"No, bitch. It's going to suck to be you when I'm done with your ass." I replied.

"Oh yeah. Is that a threat? Are you going to beat me like you beat Caroline? Hoe please. I know people and they won't hesitate to shoot your ass."

I scoffed. "You should know by now that I don't make threats, I make promises. And I always keep my promise."

Britney opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell. I smirked and quickly gathered my things and walked out the class room, only to be followed by the damn Scooby Gang.

That's what I call Elena, Stefan, Damon (sometimes), Caroline, Bonnie, Ava and Serena. They are always together. It's annoying. They're annoying, straight blank period.

I stopped at my locker. "Can you guys stop stalking me?" I asked.

"You need to control your feelings." Stefan said.

"I always control my feelings. And it's not like I can just not feel. I'm not a vampire."

"That doesn't matter. If you don't control your feelings people may get hurt." Bonnie said. The others agreed.

"Don't you think I know that." I snapped. "I know that I have to keep my feelings in check okay. I know what I have to do. Stop telling me the same thing over and over. Okay? I get it."

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something else and I held up my finger.

_"... she's such a hoe."_

_"... wow. That hoe finally got what she deserve."_

_"... who the father is."_

I rolled my eyes. "Bastard children." I said to no one in particular and walked away and walked to the lunch room.

I really didn't care what any of them was saying. Well, that's what I make others believe. I don't want anyone to know my weakness.

I sat at our usual table and started playing with my phone, bored. I wasn't hungry. I was angry, and I was trying to calm myself down. Wasn't that successful. The sky darkened.

"Calm down." A voice said.

I turned my head to see that they all sat down. I didn't even notice them come in. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you fucking think that I'm trying."

Before they had time to reply I took my iPod out and plugged my earphones in my ears and turned the volume all the way up. That way I could ignore them.

I zoned out.

Sometime later I finished eating the burger and fries (that Damon got for me to eat since I refused to eat the school lunch) I had for lunch.

I was about to plug my earphones back it when Amanda walked up to out table. She was so annoying. Her voice. And well everything else about her. We were friends at one point but then she turned into a snob.

"Hey," Amanda said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Amanda glared at me. "I just came to say congratulations on the baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't want your congratulations, so leave."

"Why are you such a bitch?"

I stood up. "I have problems." I said while walking away

**Serena:**

"You know what, Athena?" I asked as I followed her into the parking lot with Ava behind me.

She spun on us. "No. What?"

"I'm sick of you. You think just because of your fucked up life you can be a bitch to everyone. Guess what. Everyone has issues, problems. Just because you got raped doesn't mean you can act the way you act. I get it. Okay? It's fucked up but you need to change. Don't stop living. Keep going on!"

She glared at me. "Well maybe I don't want to."

"Well you need to. If you don't," I shook my head, "I can't be friends with you anymore."

"I guess we not friends anymore then." She turned to walk to her car.

"I can't believe you guys." Ava suddenly snapped, stopping Athena in her tracks. "I thought our friendship was stronger than this."

Athena looked at us. "Well I guess we were all wrong."

"You're so ungrateful. We drove all the way from here to Florida for your ass. When ever you was down we were here for you. We was there when your parents died. When you got raped and you decided to cut and stab your self and eventually tried to kill your self. Now I actually wish that we didn't stop you. I hope you die. Ugh!"

People were outside now, staring at us. "You're not the only one." Athena said and got in her car and drove away.

Ava shot me daggers. "I can't believe you said that to her. She's our best friend."

"She may be yours but she's not mine." I said and walked away.

**Damon:**

I was driving to the Boarding House when my phone rang. I looked at the caller to see Stefan calling me. "What do you want?" I asked answering my phone.

"I thought you'd like to know what that the mother of your children is in the hospital."

I stopped the car. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. The doctors said that she got into a car accident."

"I'm on my way." I said hanging up my phone and speeding to the hospital.

"What happened? Did the doctors say anything?" I asked when I stepped into the emergency room.

Before anyone could answer the doctor came out. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting."

"Is she okay?" Elena asked.

"God," Serena said. "I blame myself."

"Now, now." The doctor said. "It's no one fault. She just tried not to run over a animal and she crashed. She's fine you can go see her now. Follow me."

We followed her.

In the hospital bed Athena looked so small and helpless that it hurt. Her face was paler than pale and she was slumped up in the bed, her head tilted and her eyes closed.

"I'll give you some privacy." The doctor said leaving the room.

I sighed and walked up to Athena bed and ran a finger down her face. She squatted my hand away. "Well at least your responding." I said.

She groaned. "Shut up. My head is spinning."

"That's what you get for trying to kill your self." Serena said.

"Shut the fuck up because I wasn't trying to kill my self. And why the hell are you here? You made it pretty clear that you don't give a fuck no more."

Serena stayed quite.

"Hmm. That's what I thought."

"I was worried about you, okay?"

Athena scoffed. "I'm fine. No more worries for you. Bye now."

"Fine I'm done." Serena turned to Ava before walking out. "I tried."

Ava looked at Athena. "You could have been nicer. She's sorry."

Athena rolled her eyes. "I could be a lot of things. I just choose not to. And we both know she's not sorry. Same thing happens every time we fight: I walk away. You convince her to apologize, because you know that if you even suggest that I apologize I will strangle you."

Ava sighed and climbed in the bed with Athena, pulling her into a hug. "I hate it when you guys fight. Were best friends. But lets save this talk for another time. Are you okay?"

"Yup Babe. I'm fine."

"Are twins okay?" I asked.

Athena smirked at me. "Super duper fine."

"Good."

"Oh and just to let you know it was Klaus fault. The car crash." Everyone stared at her. "And he told me to tell Elena something." Now her eyes were glazed over and she was looking at Elena. "It's time for blood to spill."

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Blood dripped out of her nose and mouth. Her eyes slowly became lifeless. I screamed her name and when I was about give her my blood doctors came in and pushed us out of the way and started performing CPR on Athena.

**Athena:**

Klaus forced me to drink his blood and then compelled me to die after I relay the message to Elena.

But I couldn't die just yet. The twins wasn't born yet. But I knew...

Damn. What did I know? Besides I was surrounded by darkness.

I can't think. I can't feel. But I can hear. I hear him calling me. Begging for me to live.

So I had to live.


	12. Remembering

**Damon:**

I sat on the hospital bed with Athena wrapped up in my arms. She was alive. They said that they don't know how she did it but she survived.

"Damon," she mumbled, suddenly awake.

"Yes. I'm here." I said stroking her hair.

"I know a couple of names."

"Names? For what?"

"The twins." She answered in a duh voice.

"Oh." How could she think about names when she died and some how came back? "Let's hear them."

"I like Milian. And we could call her Milly for short. I also like Katerina and Nina. Don't you like those names? I wrote a whole list. It's home." She said looking up at me.

"Yeah. There okay?"

She sat up and glared at me. "There just _okay_? Oops. My bad for giving a suggestion."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Here's the deal: you get to name the twins."

She smirked. "I was going to anyway."

"Just one thing. Don't name neither one of them any close to the name Katherine."

"Sure. Where is everyone?"

"They left after the doctors said you were okay."

"Good."

I looked at her, puzzled. "Why don't you like them anymore? You all were so close when I came here."

"That was then and this is now. Let's face it, Damon. I'm a hoe. I'm a bitch. I'm a mean person and all that other shit. I guess they finally got fed up." She shrugged. "Okay. So how about you go to that compulsion thingy and get me out of here. I hate hospitals."

I slid out of the hospital bed and went to do as I was told.

**Klaus:**

I watched them as they laid in the hospital bed together and talked. I heard her say that she hated hospital. But truth is that when she was "dying". (she wasn't dying at all. A witch I know gave her some memories her mother had took from her when she was little. It's not that she don't like hospitals she's just scared to be in small rooms because of what happened to her.) I gave her all her memories back.

Her mother (which is one of my decedents) didn't understand Athena powers. As a child, without even knowing Athena powers out of control. She lit things on fire when she was angry (which was always). When she cried it rained so hard that they called it hurricanes and not a rain storm.

And then finally her mother had enough and shipped Athena off to a lab for testing. Athena was two at the time. While Athena was in the lab her mother did research and for three years she searched for a vampire to turn her. When she did she quickly got Athena out of the lab (she was five then) compelled her to forget about her powers (she knew how to control them) and herself. She then put her on the Gilberts front porch and before anyone came to the door she compelled Athena to pretend that she was a orphan and when they let her in the family act as is she was always there.

How did I know all of this? I'm her great (_really_ great)uncle, and I've been watching Athena since the day she was born.

**Athena:**

I sat in my room on my bed with Damon who was playing with Brandy. "Are you okay?" Damon asked.

I nodded even though I wasn't okay. What was all this going on in my head? They seem like flashbacks. Memories. I see my mother. My real mother. I see myself as a baby, maybe one or two and my mother handing me over to this man, Mr. Zhan.

He along with others tested me. Tested my powers. Apparently I had powers since the second I was born and my mother didn't know what to do so she sent me to live in a lab. Day in and day out I've been tested and given shots for three to see my powers reactions.

A little after I turned five my mother came and got me and put me on the Gilberts porch and compelled me. I was a orphan. My mother left me. She didn't want me. My father died. And when they welcomed me with open arms into the family to act as if I've been there my whole life.

I was never really adopted. I had just been allowed into the family. This was before Elena was born. Two years later when I was seven she was born.

I remember the time in the lab. They poked me. The punched me. They stabbed me. Gave Me needles. Poisoned me. Shot me. And some how I still lived. I guess heal fast.

And apparently... Klaus is my uncle. Oh Shit!

One day in the lab, a few days before my mother showed up, the doctor came and told me that someone came to visit me. Now that I got my memories I remember that day clearly.

_"Hi," a man said smiling and crouching in front of me._

_"Hi ," I said backing up a little. _

_"Do you know who I am?" He asked._

_I shook my head._

_"My name is Klaus."_

_"Okay, Klaus. Who are you and what do you want with me? I don't know you."_

_"I'm your uncle."_

_I stared at him in disbelief. "No you're not." I said kicking him. "I don't have any family members."_

_"Yes you do." He smirked. "Me, my brother Elijah and my sister Rebekah. And of course your mom."_

_"I don't have a mommy. Do you?"_

_He sighed. "No she died a long time ago."_

_I poked his face. "Yeah. You killed her." When ever I touched someone or something they touched I could tell their emotions and could see if they were lying or not. "Liar, liar. Pants on fire!"_

_"Well, well, well. Aren't you a smart little girl."_

_I smiled._

_"You know what?" He asked ruffling my hair. _

_"No what?"_

_"I think you're going to grow up to a beautiful smart woman one day." And with that he kissed my forehead and left. _

"What are you thinking about?" Damon suddenly asked. "You seem distant."

'Nothing," I lied. "Random things."

Damon nodded.

"Why are you here? Last time I checked you didn't care about humans."

Damon smirked. "Well this human right here is carrying my children so I think I have a right to care about her."

"Ooh. The "big bad vampire" Damon Salvatore, said _care_. I think you're going soft."

"I might have to change your mind about that."

Damon gently pushed me down on the bed and began kissing and gently biting my neck. I did nothing but stay still and stare at the ceiling.

After a few minutes I pushed him off. "Let me show you the list I told you about." I got off my bed and ran, really ran, to my working desk. I looked under my laptop and a couple of papers until I found the list of baby names. "Okay so I got Athena, Arabella, Ava, Lorelei, Serena, Bridget, Cymphonique, Diamond, Aaliyah, Adriane, Bonnie, Faye, Teyana, Elena, Meredith, Bay, Leona, Eve, Milian and Nina."

Damon raised a eyebrow. "No boy names?"

"Umm... No."

Damon shook his head.

"There not boys."

"Oh really. How you know?"

"I don't know I just do."

**Unknown:**

I stood outside of the Gilbert house, angry. Athena should have died in the damn car crash but that stupid woman called the ambulance. It doesn't matter because Athena will die and I will have her powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Who do you think that unknown person is . . . . ?<strong>


	13. Mom?

****_Happy Thanks Giving To Everyone. Hope You All Enjoy Your Day And This Chapter : )_

* * *

><p><strong>Athena:<strong>

I walked into the school and tried to ignore all the sympatric looks I got from people. Yesterday I was the biggest hoe in the world and today I'm a charity case.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked stopping me in my tracks.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said cocking my head. "What's it to you?"

Amanda scoffed. "You're such a bitch! I came here to see if your hoe of a ass was okay and you act like..." She stopped, trailing off.

"What? I act like what?"

"Ugh! A bitch."

I laughed bitterly before pushing Amanda into the nearest locker. "Who said I'm acting?"

"Athena. Calm down!" A voice said.

I turned around to see Serena and Ava standing there with there arms folded. Serena was the one who spoke to me.

"_You_," I snarled, "don't tell me what to do."

"Athena," Ava whispered, "your eyes!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your point is?"

Ava huffed and grabbed my arm pulling me down the hall, and into the girl bathroom; with Serena following.

"What is your problem?" Serena snapped when the bathroom door closed.

"You are." I snarled.

"Just because you didn't get your way or something? You should be more careful as to what you say because you was pretty close to death yesterday. That just proves that God is starting to hate you."

"Are you kidding me?" Ava screamed looking at us. "We were all best friends just _two weeks_ ago. What happened to us? I can't do this. Be in the middle of this. I'm not talking to either of you until this mess is over with. We have been best friends since we were babies. I don't know what happened, but fix it." She started walking out the bathroom.

"Wait," I said. "What do you want us to do?"

"Are you kidding me? Talk it out!"

"Fine." I snapped. "What do you have to say Serena?"

Serena eyed me. "Your a selfish bitch and all you think about is yourself. _You_ this. _You_ that. Everything is about _you_. And then you think that your life is horrible just because you're adopted? Just because you're pregnant? Because you were raped? Honestly I rather have your life. Surrounded by people who care about you. Vampires to protect you. Your _own_ powers to protect you. You have it so easy, but you think it's all crashing down."

I laughed. "Your not in my shoes. You don't know what it's like to get held down and raped. You don't know what it's like to wake up from a strange dream, a man telling you that you're pregnant. Wake up, take a test. It's true. I'm going to be a teenage mother. My life and career is over because I'm going to have to drop everything so that I can take care for my child. My half vampire and half what ever I am child. I don't know what I am and I don't know where I came from... Wait. I do know where I came from; a lab. My real mother was scared of me, my powers. She didn't understand me at all. So she sent me to a lab. So you have no right to judge, saying that my life is easy. It's not." I took a deep breathe and walked to the door, opening it. "You know _nothing_ about me."

**Serena: **

"She never mentioned it to me," Damon said.

"Why would she mention it to you, of all people?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shrugged. "She trust me more than she trust any of you."

"That isn't true." Ava snapped. "I'm her best friend. She tells me _everything_."

"Well obviously she don't."

"Stop!" Elena said. "All of us arguing isn't going to help anything."

"Elena's right." Stefan joined in.

I rolled my eyes. "Ever since she found out she been more hostile, than usual. It's not like her at all."

"Well maybe it's her powers." Elena suggested.

"It can't be," Bonnie said, "I'm a witch too."

"Maybe there are different types of witches. You know like good witches and evil witches." Caroline remarked.

"That's not such a bad idea." I voiced.

"Serena," Ava said warningly.

"No, wait. Think about it. If we trace back Athena heritage we will be able to figure out where she's from. What she's capable of. It will give us a better understanding." Bonnie said.

"Yes. And apparently Athena don't like any of us except Damon," Stefan said. "So therefore it's your job to find out more information. She knows about her time in the lab so obviously she knows about where she came from, and maybe her powers. It's up to you Damon."

"Psh. Who said I would do such thing?" Damon asked.

"Us."

"Damon, something is going on with Athena. Something bad. We need to know more about her powers, and Athena herself. It will help us help her." I said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, so _now_ you care about Athena. I swear if any of you do anything to hurt Athena I will rip your throat out."

"Damon, were trying to help her." I snapped. "And I _always_ cared."

"Well, I wish you'd stop. I don't want your help at all. Any of you." We turned around to see Athena leaning casually on the wall. "I don't need help and it's not like I'm a toy and you can just 'fix' me. Just stop trying to help."

"But Athena we––– " Elena started.

"Save it!," Athena yelled, her eyes flashing purple and back to hazel green (they completely changed from blue).

I opened my mouth to talk but Damon beat me to it. "Come on, babe. Calm down. How 'bout we go and get you something to eat."

Athena eyes lit up. "A blood bag?"

Damon smirked, "Anything you want." He grabbed Athena hand and walked to the door, opening it for her and letting her walk out. "Remember my warning, I won't hesitate."

**Elena:**

"I just don't understand her anymore." Jenna said, "Actually I never did, but still."

"I know what you mean. Maybe she's just stressing out. You know with her pregnancy and all." I suggested.

Jenna nodded. "Okay so the turkey is in the deep fryer and the ham is done. Call Athena and tell her to come home."

"Okay. And umm can I invite Stefan?" I asked.

"It's a little last minute, don't you think he got plans."

"He don't."

"Okay then, now go call Athena."

I nodded and took out my cell phone, dialing Athena number.

_"Hello," Athena said_

"'Thena, Jenna said come home."

_"That's nice."_

"Just come home for Thanks Giving dinner and then you can leave again, okay?"

_"No."_

"Look, I know you don't want any help so fine. I'll convince the others to stop. And I know that you and Damon are starting your own family, and that you want to focus on that," I was fighting back tears, "now but were still family aren't we? I mean this adoption thing didn't change anything, right? You're still my big sister, and I'm still going to need you to be there for me. Please don't shut me out. _Please_. I need you."

_"Aw. Elena don't cry. I'm always here for you, adoption don't change anything. I'll be there in a few with Stefan and Damon, okay?"_

I smiled through my tears. "Okay."

**Athena:**

I hate cry babies. Elena usually don't cry, she puts up a facade. Kind of like me. I _can't_ and I _won'_t let people see through me. Once people know what pisses you off, they'll keep taunting you.

I walked up to the house I basically grew up in, and unlocked the door. I walked in and motioned for Damon and Stefan to come in.

"Hi, Stefan" Elena said giving Stefan a hug. "I missed you."

Stefan smiled, "I missed you too."

I scoffed. "You seen each other about and hour ago," I said walking into the kitchen.

Sorry," Damon said, "She's kind of cranky because she didn't finish her blood bag."

"Why?" I heard Elena ask.

I could practically see Damon smirk, "We were too busy, if you know what I mean. But hey, Elena, wanna feed your sister?"

"Don't think about it, Damon." Stefan warned.

"What you gonna do? Feed me to Bambi?"

I walked to the door way and lent on the wall. "Damon, play nice."

Damon rolled his eyes kissed me on my forehead.

I used to think that Damon was only with me because of the babies, but as time went on I see that that wasn't true. He was with me to the end. He cares for me and I think he may love me.

I try not to let my feelings but I think everybody knows. I'm falling for Damon Salvatore. Since the first day I saw him I knew he was beautiful and I was smitten. He may be cocky but he's himself. He's smart, he's funny, he's sarcastic, but he's a lover.

He may see like an ass to people but that's what he want people to think. He's actually sweet, caring and sensitive. I love him. Wait, did I actually think that?

I shook my head and just smiled at him.

"Come on you guys. Thanks giving dinner is ready," Jenna said walking in the room.

I clapped my hands together, "Yay! Food."

Elena laughed. "You're so fat."

"It is rude to call a pregnant person fat, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I was trying to offended you."

I laughed. "Well it didn't work. But let me tell you, my back her. Ugh. Another six months of this, and then I'm a be fatter."

We all laughed.

"Hey babe," Jeremy said as he walked in the kitchen and kissed my cheek.

"What's good, baby." I said with a small smile.

"Nothing, cant wait to eat though."

I laughed. "For a boney person you fat as fuck."

Jenna cleared her throat.

"Hey Ma," Jeremy said kissing Jenna cheek.

"That was great Jenna," Damon said

Dinner

She smiled, "I don't know about that."

"Well I do."

I laughed. "Always trying to charm someone."

He smirked, "That's what I do best."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang. _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"I'll get it," I said getting up. I walked to the door and opened it to see a woman with long black hair and green-gray hazel eyes. "Yes?" I asked.

"Hi, Athena. Missed me?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Come on, go back into those deep dark memories you don't want to think about. Who am I to you?" She said.

I starred at her, feeling my eyes water. "Mom?"

"Hi baby."


	14. My Dad

**AN: _This whole chapter is in Athena point of view. I decided that I'm going to only put one person P.O.V in one chapter so that things won't get confused and mixed up. Somethings should be explained, for those who were confused. Actually, I was confused my damn self ... But this chapter should straighten things out a little bit. Though this might not make some since. You'll see how. I made Klaus a bad guy in the beginning of the story and now ... Yeah. OH ! And I don't get no reviews, but I'd get story alerts! Please review. But I'm going to stop talking now so that you can read this chapter. Enjoy : ) _**

* * *

><p><strong>Athena:<strong>

We were all sitting in the kitchen (well they were, I was standing at the kitchen island), silent. I looked at the woman, who is probably my mother. All I could do is stare. But I knew someone had to break the silence, so I did.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" She asked.

I growled at her. "Look here –– whatever your name is, I think I have a right to talk to you like that. After all you left me. And now you think you can just walk back into my life –– you just can't do that!"

"First off," She said, "my name is Lorelei."

"Well, I don't give a fuck what your name is. And why did my … adoptive father say your name was Eliza?" I snapped.

"I kind of disappeared off the face of the earth and had to change my appearance and name, and I know." Lorelei sighed, "And that's why I came back! I made a big mistake, leaving you out of my life. But you must know I did it for a reason."

Oh, really." I said sarcasticly. "What's the reason?"

"Your father."

"What about my father?" I asked.

"He wanted your powers." I scoffed. "Yes, I know that you think that I didn't understand your powers, and that's true. I didn't understand. No one in our family line ever had as much power as you process. No one, _ever. _You father was a witch himself and a witch and a witch is a bad combo."

"Why?"

"'Cause that's doubling your powers."

"That doesn't explain why you're here." I said, angry.

"He found you."

"My father?"

"Yes. Since I sent you to the lab –– "

"Wait just a damn minute," Damon said. "You actually sent her to a lab? Do you know what they did to here in there?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelei said.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Know what?"

"That they been testing on me! They gave me needles and poison and did so much to me I'm surprised I'm still living."

Lorelei looked surprised. "They did that? Oh my god. I hope you know that I didn't send you there for that to happen. I sent you there to stay with your uncle, that way you'd be safe."

I scoffed.

"You have your memories back don't you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"So why don't you remember what happened."

"Remember what?"

"What your father did."

"Well … some memories are fuzzy, blurry. I can't make them out."

"Let me help you," Lorelei said standing up, looking me in the eye; and suddenly it all started coming back to me.

_ "Daddy!" I screamed as he picked me up. _

_ I was three years old and me and my father was in the house playing around, having fun. Mommy wasn't home from work yet so it was just me and him in the house._

_ He laughed and I kicked him where it hurt. He glared at me. "Pumpkin, that wasn't nice. At all."_

_ I giggled._

_ He grabbed hold of my neck and started to squeeze. "Say you're sorry."_

_ I ignored him and tried to grab hold of his hand with my little fingers. "I'm a tell mommy!" I screamed, even though it hurt to talk, to breathe._

_ He laughed."You little twit. Mommy's not here."_

_ I bared my teeth at him. I knew about my powers and I knew how to use them … and my fangs that even as a child I had. I bit his thumb and and he screamed and dropped me. After he watched his thumb bleed a little he came after me. I ran as fast as I could, and tried to keep my breathing in check. It still hurt to breathe, oh so bad.  
>"Come out, come out, where ever you are." He said somewhere behind me.<em>

_ I breathed in deeply and swallowed, trying to ignore the pain. And then suddenly I was grabbed by the throat and lifted up in the air, being shaked back and fort. I kicked and screamed but that only made his fist close tighter and tighter._

_ I felt dizzy and my vision became blurry. My eyes wanted to close but I refused to let them. I imagined him flying out the window that was next to us and he sure enough went flying out the window. (What ever I imagined happened. Part of my power.) I ran into my room and locked the door, hoping and praying that he won't come back._

_ Some time later he came back. Knocking and kicking on the door. I scrambled to the dressed and hid on the side of it, in case he got the door down. And he did, eventually. "I know you're in here." He said slowly walking over to my bed and looking under it. He looked in my closet and then finally he came to the dresser. "I found you. Don't you know it's not nice to hide from daddy." _

_ He grabbed me by my hair and thew me into the wall. I fell into the wall and onto the floor. I felt something wet on the side of my head touched it and bought my hand to to look at what was on my hand. Blood. _

_ "Why, daddy?" I asked._

_ "Cause you have something I want." He replied. I must have looked because he added, "Your powers. You're a little girl, you don't need them."_

_ "That doesn't matter." A voice said and we turned towards the door to see Mommy standing there."Get out, before I kill you."_

_ Dad glared at Mommy."I'll be back." He said before walking out of the house. _

_ "He hates me, Mommy" I said. _

_ "Shush, baby. It going to be okay." Mommy said soothingly; and I drifted to sleep, slowly._

I blinked as I came back to the present, and ran my finger through my hair before stepping away form Lorelei. "Are you okay?" She asked reaching out for me, and I let her take me into her arms and hug me. "It's the past. Don't worry 'bout a thing. I'm going to take care of it all. Okay?"

I pulled back. "You mean he's here?"

Lorelei sighed, "Yes."

I started to passe back and forth. "Why now? Why when I'm pregnant? Why?"

"He knows your pregnant. He came for the twins."

"Why?"

"You're the most powerful thing in the world, and when the twins are born you won't be alone. They're going to be part vampire and human, telepathic and a witch just like you."

"What do you mean 'just like me'?" I asked.

"Exactly that. Haven't you ever wonder what you were?" I nodded. "And now you know."

"I can't believe this." I said

Damon grabbed me and kissed my hair, trying to sooth me. "It's going to be okay." Then he looked at Lorelei. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Lorelei nodded. "Athena … I know you just went threw a lot in this shot period of time but I just want you to know that your name isn't Athena Gilbert."

"Duh" I said.

"I just want you to know that your name is Bay Teyana Marie Merriman. And your twin name is Faye Meredith Adriana Merriman."

"Twin?" I asked.

She smiled a small smile. "Our family is cursed to have twins."

"So where is she?"

"With you uncle Klaus."

I looked at Damon and then at Stefan. "Is that why Klaus wants Athena … I mean Bay?" Stefan asked.

Lorelei shrugged. "He wants to see his niece. That's all."

"What about Elena? What about this curse he wants to break?"

"All I know is when Klaus is done with whatever he has to do with breaking the curse he's going to need Elena's blood for … some things that I'm not allowed to say. She won't be harmed … much."

"Much?" Stefan snapped at Lorelei, stepping closer.

"Just a little blood loss every now and then. When ever he needs her."

"For what?"

"I can't say."

Stefan lunged at Lorelei, but I imagined him flying into the wall instead of her. "I think it's time for you to go, like ASAP." I said and she nodded and hurried out of the house while I glared at Stefan.

"So … are you Bay or Athena?" Damon asked.

We were in my room laying on my bed while I worked on my history paper and Damon played with Brandy.

"I honestly don't know. Everything that I based my life on just came crashing down on me. I don't know what to think or do anymore. Since I found out about my being adopted shit, I wanted to know my parents –– my _real_ parents so bad. I imagined the scene in my head, and it was nothing like this. My mother … I don't know what to think about her yet, but I want to get to know her so that I'd know what to think. And my father … wants to kill me. And now I'm beginning to ponder that he might have caused the car crash. But then again if he want the twins why would he do that?"

Damon shrugged. "Maybe he knows a way to take your powers that means that you have to die. He tried to kill you didn't he."

I sighed. I told Damon about the flashback and he did have a point. "Maybe."

Damon kissed my forehead. "It's all going to be okay. I'm here."

I looked at Damon and started to think. I don't know how, but since we came back from Florida we became close. We started to feel things for each other. Ava kept telling that he can read his body language, and he wants me. But I don't want to hear that from her, from my friends. I want to actually hear it from _him._ For so long I've been trying to deny my feeling for him but I can't anymore. It's eating me alive. I never in my life loved anyone as much as I loved Damon.

His beautiful smirk. His wink. His raven black hair. His crystal blue eyes. His sarcasm. And that one smile that only I got. It made me feel special. It made me feel wanted. When he looks at me it feels like we're the only two in the world, like nothing could stop us.

When he kisses me it feels like I'm drowning in him; but somehow I can sense him. What he's feeling. And I know he can feel the same way because he's always smiling into the kiss, as if to say: _You like it? I do to. _

When he kisses my hair and tell me that everything will be alright I feel as though I can melt into his embrace. I love how when he thinks I'm sleep he moves hair out of my face and stroke my face with his fingers. It feels so right, and I don't care what people say, I want him. All of him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Damon asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm gazing, not staring. Its a difference."

Damon laughed. "You're so goofy."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm me. Who ever I am ..."

"Don't think about it. Not now. It's good for you to stress, the twins either. Sleep, darling. Sleep."

I sighed but put my books up and climbed into bed with Damon, slowly letting sleep take over; happy with the fact that I'm _his_ darling.

"... adopted too." I heard someone say as I walked down the hall the next day.

"... no wonder she's such a bitch. She hate's her life." I glared at that person, before walking up to them.

"What did you just say?" I asked, sweetly."

The girl looked at me and laughed. "I said," she responded _loudly_ to cause people to stare, "that 'Damn. She's adopted, no wonder she's such a bitch.'"

I smiled and put a hand on my hip. "Yes, I am. Now be a good girl and tell me who told you that. 'Cause even though I'm pregnant don't think I'll hesitate to knock your teeth out."

The girl raised her hands. "Chill. Don't strike. Your so called best friend, Serena, told the whole damn school. On purpose, might I add."

I felt my eyes flash purple and back to green-gray hazel shade they turned out to be, and turned away and stalked down the hallway. I saw Ava, and I knew she knew I was mad because she stopped me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I punched the locker we was standing next to, and left a big dent, which caused people to stare. "I had it with her, Ava. I tried to be nice, for you. For this friendship we had since we were born. But I'm gonna kill her."

She looked behind me, at something and I turned around to see Serena standing there. "Hey, bitch." I said walking up to her, pushing her into a locker.

"What's your problem?" She asked, trying to move away.

"You are." I said, and tried to get my hands around her neck. But before I could I felt _his _hands wrap around my waist and pull me into his chest.

"Calm down." He whispered. As soon as they words left his mouth I was calm, but he still held on. And I honestly didn't mind.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked Ava, coming out of no where.

"I don't know. I was getting my books out my locker and Athena … Bay, looked mad so I stopped her to see what was wrong. She said she can't take it no more, and that she was going to kill her. Then she saw Serena, and well you know what happened."

"Why?" Elena asked me.

I pushed Damon off of me. "Fuck you. Fuck all of you!" I screamed and walked away.

I was so mad. To everyone, no matter what, Serena was a angle. So sweet, so nice. But I know the truth. I knew her since we was babies. You can't really trust her as far as you can throw her. And you can't throw her ass far.

I walked outside the school and to my car. I planned on skipping for the day but then he popped up. Klaus.

"Skipping?" He asked, leaning on my car.

"Yup." I said.

"Why?"

"Bitches pissed me off."

He chuckled. "You better keep that anger of yours in check, before something blows up."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so damn funny."

"Watch your language, young lady." He said playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's Faye?"

"I see your mother visited you."

"Yeah. She said you wanted to see me, that's all. If so … then what's this about some curse that I'm supposed to end the world?"

"That? Something I made up." He lied. I knew he did. I could always tell when someone lies.

"Why?"  
>"Don't worry 'bout that."<p>

I rolled my eyes. What a bad lair.

"Do you want to see Faye?" He asked.

I nodded. "I think I have a right to see my sister, that I didn't know I had, for seventeen years."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, before grabbing hold of me. "Hold on tight."

I did.

A few seconds later we were in the middle of the forest, in front of a log cabin. "Nice house." I said sarcasticly.

Klaus ignored me and walked pass me and into log cabin, I followed.

"Bay?" A girl asked.

I looked at her. She had green-gray hazel eyes, short black hair styled in a pixie cut. She had on tight fitted jeans and a lose black cropped t-shirt with a heart on it. "Faye?" I asked.

She cracked a small smile. "Mom finally talked to you, I see."

"Yeah. So tell me, do we have the same kind of powers?"

"Yeah … But I know how to control mines." Faye said and it sounded like she was gloating.

"Are you gloating?" I asked, hands on hips.

"No. I was just stating."

_Why am I being mean?_ I thought. _I'm meeting my twin sister. Be more nice!_

"We have a lot to talk about." I said

"Yeah." Faye said. "Like um … who got you pregnant, and when you're due, and is it a boy or girl. Or are you having twins, like this whole damn family."

I laughed.

"Well," Klaus said. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Where have you been?" Jenna asked (or should I say screamed?) when I walked into the kitchen at nine o'clock.

I shrugged. "I've been out and about."

"I'm going to ask you _one_ more time. Where have you been?"

I glared at her and then at everyone else. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Ava, Serena (defiantly her), even Damon. "Like I fucking said, I've been _out _and _about_."

"Don't lie." I looked up at the ceiling before walking out the kitchen, only to be followed. "Where are you going?"

I ignored her. Damn why does she have to be so damn annoying? I asked myself. "Athena –– "

"My name is Bay Teyana Marie Merriman, not Athena Arabella Gilbert!" I said. "Don't call me that, if you want to live. Got it?"

"I just want to help ––"

"Do me a favor and drop dead."

"That can be arranged, for all of you." A voice said and I turned around to see the one person I never want to see nor think of again.

My dad.


	15. Oh Thy Powerful

**_I'm sorry that I'm really late with this update. I've been busy with Christmas, school work, New Years -_- But I really hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. And Even though it's late, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone ! On with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it : ) PLEASE REVIEW. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon:<strong>

I watched as the man threw Bay (if that's what she wanted to be called) into a wall. I couldn't move. None of us could, he put a freeze spell on us.

I felt as if I was dieing. To see Bay get hurt … it felt like I was standing in her place instead pf her. I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes, I felt my hands get sweaty. I tried to move, repeatedly, but I couldn't.

He tried to stab her, but Bay ducked and looked at me, as if to say _help me!_ But I couldn't. I watched in pain as the woman I may love, and the mother of my unborn children try to run to the door, only to be knocked down.

I watched as he tried to stab her, again, but couldn't. A blue force-field came up around Bay, and she sighed in appreciation.

Bay father tried multiple times to break threw the force-field, but finally he gave up. "Fine." He said walking up to a table by the wall, breaking a leg and then stood in front of me. "If I can't kill you I'll just kill Damon, here."

I looked at Bay and knew she would do anything for me, and vise verse. I would drop dead, if that meant saving Bay's and the twins lives.

"No." Bay whispered.

"Yes." He answered in a mocking tone.

Bay eyes turned to a deep violate color, and she curled her lips, exposing her fangs. "No." She growled and her force-field disappeared.

"No!" Someone screamed and next thing I knew, a girl that looked exactly Bay was standing in front of Bay, fangs bared and in a protective stance. I became jealous quickly, that should be me.

A few seconds later the door busted open and Lorelei and Klaus, along with two others, a man with brown eyes and brown hair, and a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Don't touch her." Lorelei said as they all stood in front of Bay.

"Or what?" Bay's father asked.

"I'll kill you."

He laughed. "Do you all think you can beat me? Compared to me you're as weak as a new born infant."

"Don't test me, Charles."

_Hmm_, I thought._ That's his name. _

Bay glared at Charles. "What do you want?"

"It's simple; your powers." Charles said, with a smirk. "You're still a little girl you don't need your powers."

Bay scoffed. "And you do?"

"All the better to take over the world with, my dear."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Bay rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Charles said. "Are you the earth protector, now?

Bay narrowed her eyes, and Charles went flying in the kitchen, and out the glass doors, into the cold dark. The doors closed by themselves.

I felt myself being able to move and stretched. "Are you okay?" Bay asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I should be asking _you_ that."

"Oh, darling. You don't have to worry about me."

"That's where you're wrong."

Klaus nodded. "He's right, Bay. You could have died tonight."

"Well, I didn't." Bay said and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"You don't understand," Lorelei joined in.

"What don't I understand?" Bay asked.

"You are carrying the next generation of magic. All as we know it can end if someone gets their hands on you, on the twins." She sighed. "You need to stop acting like a little bitch, and grow up. You're going to be a mother in six months. I hope by then you matured, even by a little bit."

Bay eyes turned completely violet, and she pulled away from me. "First of all, you just think that you can come back here and tell me that I'm childish? I don't think so. And you better get the fuck out this house before I rip you from limb to limb."

"See what I mean." Lorelei said. "You let your anger get to you."

Bay glared at Lorelei before walking up the stairs, to her room. When she was half way up the stairs she turned around. She made a quick movement with her hands and then Lorelei was on fire. "Someone needs to put her out. You know before I start stressing. I once read that it's not good for the child when the woman is stressed." Bay smiled and turned around to go up the stairs, I quickly followed.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

Bay glared at me. "Oh. So you're taking her side now?"

"I'm not taking sides. I just asked a question."

"Yeah right."

I grabbed her hand. "Bay, I love you. I want you to know that. I will always be on your side. Forever and always."

She laughed. "That was cheesy."

"But it's true. I'll always love you."

Bay kissed my lips. "I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Salvatore."

"Okay, Ms. Merriman."

Bay pulled back and sighed. "I think I'd rather be Athena Arabella Gilbert."

I nodded in understanding. "Me too."

She smiled. "Since you love me so much, you won't mind going with me to go Christmas shopping, would you?"

I faked a groan, and Athena punched me in my arm, playfully. "Just for you, my lady."

"Hmm. That's what I thought." I smirked. "My throat hurt. I'm going to go get some tea." Athena started down the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't. I'll make it for you."

Athena huffed. "Fine." She said as she walked into her room.

….

"You know," Lorelei said.

I raised an eye brow at her. "I know what?"

"That you'll have to kill her, when the twins are born."

"What are you taking about?" I snapped.

"Athena. Bay. Whatever you want to call her." Lorelei shrugged.

I glared at her. "Why would I kill her?"

She smirked. "You'll see."

"No." I heard a voice say, and turned around to see Athena. "How about you tell us, as in_ now_."

"Patience, child." Lorelei scold her.

"Death, bitch." Athena snapped, exposing her vangs.

Lorelei shook her head. "You can't kill me."

Athena grabbed her cup of tea from me and walked out the kitchen, her chubby, pregnant hips swaying. "We'll see." she called.

…..

Christmas day. What can I say? Athena was upset. She didn't get any gifts for herself. All the gifts she got were for the twins. Of course she was happy everyone bought something for the twins, but she wanted something. Anything. Even a mug. She was so used to being the one to get attention.

"No one got me anything." Athena sighs. "All anyone thought about was the twins this, the twins that. I get it, they're so excited about the babies. I am to. But couldn't I get a little some thing?"

"Jealous?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Athena pouts. "It's such a shame."

I lay next to her and rub her back. She been complaining about back pains all this week. We went to the doctor two days ago, she said it's a normal part of pregnancy. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Athena snaps. And so were the mood swings, sadly.

I smile. "You."

"Okay! I understand. Laugh at the jealous pregnant lady."

I open my mouth to speak, but Athena grabs a pillow and starts to suffocate me. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry. Now get yo ass out my bed and into the kitchen and make me a ham and cheese sandwich!"

"Fine," I mumble. Usually I would tell her to go get her own sandwich, but the doctor says that she's stressed and need to rest. If she don't relax we might lose the twins, or she might have to be forced into a C-section.

I sigh. Can't wait till those kids are out of her.

…..

New Years. What can I say about that? Athena got upset because we refused to let her drink. That didn't go well. We had a hurricane in Mystic Falls. Finally we let her have a sip, just to calm down.

She took the sip and when I tried to take the bottle from her, she poured it out, broke the bottle and then stabbed me with it.

She's becoming more and more violent. You can't look at her without being threatened. The only time she seems calm – and I don't know why – is when I'm around. She instantly relaxes around me, and seems less threatening.

Athena is four months now. New Year's eve the girls threw a baby shower for her and she threatened to kill all of them.

"_Didn't the twins get enough stuff on Christmas!" Athena yelled, tossing the coffee table over. _

"_We just want to spoil them." Elena said. "Especially me. I'm their aunt. I have the right to do that, you know."_

_Athena tilted her chin up, her eyes turning dark. I knew what was coming next. She was going to posin Elena, with her mind. Her powers were growing, rapidly. "Athena," I say, standing behind her. "This is for you."_

_She turn her head my way. "I didn't want this, Damon. Why don't any of you listen to me?" Her stance relaxes and her eyes turn back to their color, green-gray._

"_Shh." I hush her. "It's all going to be alright. Okay? We'll do nothing but listen to you." I pause and move a strand of hair from her eyes. "Okay?"_

_She hugs me, buries her face in my chest. "Okay." She mumbles. _

...

People screaming bring me back to the present. I looked around. The door was closed and class, from the window, covered the floor. At the empty space that used to be a window, a man stands there.

He had dark blond hair, blue eyes. He was lean and muscular. "Where is she?" He asks no one in particular. The room falls quite. "I said where is she?" He snaps.

Athena answers. "James?"

"Ah." He smiles. "There she is." He walks towards her. "I've missed you."

Athena thrust her chin forward. "You're supposed to be dead."

He stops in front of her. "You, better than anyone, knows nothing and no one stays dead forever."

A faint smile comes to her lips. "True."

He looks at her baby belly. "You're pregnant." He sighs. "That's not good."

Athena eyes darken. "For who? Me or you?"

"Both of us."

Athena chuckles, darkly. "No." She flicks her wrist and James goes out the glassless window. She waves her hand to the floor and then to the window. The glass flies to the window and starts to pile up, until the window looks brand new.

Athena looks around the class. Everyone – except us, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Serena, and Ava and I – was stricken.

A girl, Lisa, speaks. "You're a witch!"

"No." Athena says, sarcastically. "I'm Santa Claus. Oh thy mighty who judges who's naughty or nice."

"Bitch is more like it," Lisa mutters.

As I said, before, Athena powers grew. Instead of the deep violate her eyes now grown to turn black. She can blink and you'd die. Athena gave Lisa a look. If looks could kill, Lisa be dead by now.

Lisa fell to her knees and grabbed her throat. She couldn't breathe. "Stop it, Athena!" Bonnie screams, grabbing Athena arm.

"Why?" Athena asks, playfully.

"You're killing her."

She smiles. "I know."

"Athena," I speak up. "You need to stop, before its to late."

She stops. "Okay, darling."


	16. New Life And Death

**Damon:**

"We need to do something, Damon," Bonnie said. "Every second, every day, every month, she gets stronger."

"What do you want me to do, Bonnie? Kill her?"

Bonnie shrugged. "If that's what it takes."

"Wait," Elena stood up. "How can you say that, Bonnie? You really want to kill my sister. Why?"

Bonnie sighed. "She's getting too powerful, Elena. She can kill someone with a single thought."

"You know why. Maybe we can help. Maybe you can do a spell that helps, or something, anything."

"I looked, Elena. Just face the fact that your sister has dark magic in her."

Elena shook her head.

Lorelei crossed her legs. "What's your plan to kill my daughter?"

"We're not killing Athena," I snarled.

Bonnie nodded. "We're not killing her … not until the twins are born. And if they get to powerful … we'll kill them too."

At vampire speed, I stood up and threw Bonnie into the nearest wall. "If you lay a finger on Athena or my kids I will kill you," I glared at everyone in the room. "All of you."

"No you won't." Lorelei said.

I bared my fangs at her, "Do you want to be the example?"

"Don't test me, child."

"If anyone's a child, it's you."

"Stop it!" Faye screamed, and then whispered. "She's here."

Athena strolled in the room. "You damn right, I'm here," She smiled and looked at Bonnie. "Now, please enlighten me on the ways you plan on killing me. Are you going to torture me? Are you going to do a spell to take away my 'dark magic'? And yes there is a spell for that. Oh, are you going to make it quick. A snap of my neck?" She snapped her fingers. "A bullet in my heart?" She laughed. "Just let me know what you plan ahead of time. That way y'all can write your wills."

"No one's going to try to kill you, Athena." I said taking a step towards her.

"They wouldn't if they know what's good for them." She laughed, darkly. "Y'all only seen a little of what I can do, if you haven't noticed."

"Quite, child." Lorelei said, "You got a lot to learn."

"No. You have a lot to learn."

I thought it would happen. For the room to be filled with screams of agony. Athena victim, Lorelei. And the room was filled with screams. Not Lorelei's, though, but Athena. She clutched her stomach and begged for it to stop.

"Stop it!" I screamed, lunging at Lorelei.

"I'm not doing it!" She raised her hands. "I swear."

"What's going on then?" I snapped.

Lorelei sighed. "The twins are making their way into the world."

…..

I laid next to Athena, on the sweat and blood covered bed. She was fast asleep … I think. Every once in a while she would open her eyes, glare at who ever was in her sight and then close her eyes again.

Everyone thought nothing of it, except me and Stefan. I could hear her heart. It slowed down every second. I don't know if it's from blood loss or that she's dieing.

Elena held one of the twins while Ava held the other. They were talking about names for them when Athena hissed. "I'm naming them, you mother fuckers."

They nodded.

"What do you want to name them?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "I need a shower."

Athena slowly stood up from the bed and staggered towards the bathroom.

…..

"She been in there too damn long." Elena said, walking towards the bathroom.

"I know," Ava said. "I have this feeling ..."

Stefan and I exchanged worried looks. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Ava shook her head. "Something's wrong."

Elena looked at us and then at the bathroom door. She slowly grasped the knob and opened the door.

"Athena – Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed.

That's all I needed. I pushed Elena aside and rushed in the bathroom. On the floor lied Athena, eyes closed, heart not beating. I dropped to my knees and bought Athena lifeless body into my lap. I buried my face in her hair and silently cried.

_How could this happen?_ I thought, _how and why? Why?_

I could hear everyone sobbing. Serena, Ava, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan, and of course Faye and Lorelei. But I didn't care.

"I love you." I whispered into Athena hair.


	17. Epilogue

They all thought I was dead. That's good. I hate deceiving them, but it's what's best. My powers are out of control … and I really don't want to fulfill my 'destiny' of destroying the world. Not now, not ever.

I watched them. I watched from the darkest condor in the church. I made sure they couldn't see me. Couldn't sense me.

I watched their every movement. Every jerk. Every movement of their lips, body, head, feet. I watched as four men placed the casket on the alter. I watched as the opened the casket only to find it empty.

"It's not here!" One of that man that was carrying my casket yelled. "The body isn't here!"

Welp, there goes my funeral … I think.

I watched _him _and his – our – kids. The twins. He was shocked, angry. He felt betrayed, by me, I know. I know I hurt him, but there's no going back.

I slid out of the church, unseen. I stayed in the darkest places outside, even though I had my ring that protected me from the sun. But even that wouldn't help me if I was seen. I'm supposed to be dead.

I slipped into the Boarding House and slowly walked up the stairs, to _his_ room. I opened his door and quietly close it when I was in his room.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_I know what you're thinking. I tricked you into thinking that I died. I didn't, though. I really did die. But someone, I don't know if he's God or not, came to me while I was drifting away. He told me that I can't leave the earth yet. That my duty wasn't over. And then I was back in my body; in the casket. I panicked. I don't want to leave … but I need to. I need to find myself. Learn to control my self, my powers._

_Please take care of the twins, Prudence Adriana Salvatore and Teyana Milian Salvatore. Like they names? I hope you do. I'll miss you, and I'll always love you. But, Damon, this isn't good-bye. I'm not ever going to say good-bye to you. This is a see you later type of thing.  
><em>

_You said you'll always love me; I'm holding you to that. (I sigh dramatically). I never got to tell you how much I love you Damon. And for that I'm sorry. I love you Damon, with all my heart. I love Prue and Tey also. More than you can imagine. But there are dark forces, Damon. They wanted me, they still do. But when they find out that my body wasn't in that casket, they'll know I'm alive. They'll try to get to the twins, to get their powers, to draw me out of my hiding place. Keep them safe. I'll be near by, wherever you go._

_Love always, A._

_P.S. These are for the twins ; )_

I put the note on his pillow. Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out two necklaces. One with a _P _and the other with a _T. _I had them made before I … died. I slipped out of his room and out of his house and into the dark shadows. My new home … until I was sure I could, or had to, come back.

* * *

><p><strong>That's The End : ( But, Umm..<strong> **Sequel ?** **Let Me Know :)**


End file.
